Colorful Love
by puputkyungsoo
Summary: [COMPLATE] Perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis bukan !, jadi berhati-hatilah ketika kau membenci seseorang karena tak ada yang tau bagaimana kisah kalian kedepannya / it's Kaisoo Hunsoo and Hunhan /GS/ Just Read and Review this FF okay
1. Chapter 1

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 1

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Kim Junmyeon (namja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun ! tunggu aku !"

seorang namja tan tengah mengejar kawannya yang terus saja berjalan menjauhinya,,,

"YA ! Oh Sehun,,, cepat katakan siapa yeoja kemarin !" namja tan itu kini sudah berada di samping sehun yang tengah berdiri menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang menuju rumahnya,,,

"aiisss Ya ! hitam ! behentilah bertanya ! kau menggangguku !" kesal Sehun

"untuk itu beritahu aku dulu siapa yeoja cantik yang kemarin bersamamu di mall itu" seru jongin masih dengan nada semangatnya,,,

"itu noonaku ! namanya Oh Luhan ! sudah puas ?! jadi sekarang tutup mulutmu dan behentilah mengikutiku" kesal Sehun lalu segera memasuki bus yang baru saja tiba,,

"Okay brother !, hati-hati di jalan ! sampaikan salamku pada noonamu yang cantik itu !" Jongin melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun yang sama sekali tak memperdulikannya,,,

.

.

.

"aaiissshhh dasar menyebalkan,, tak akan aku sampaikan salammu pada noonaku !, dasar kau namja hitam" kesal sehun Seraya terus berjalan mencari kursi yang masih kosong di dalam bus itu,,,

Sehun menyerah, terlihat sekali tak ada bangku yang kosong sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri saja,,,

"YA !, Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?!"

tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sehun dapat mendengar bentakan seorang yeoja, sehun pun akhirnya menoleh ke sumber suara,,

ia melihat seorang yeoja tengah di ganggu oleh beberapa remaja,,,

" hei ! apa yang kau lakukan !" bentak sehun ketika melihat namja remaja yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya berusaha memegang paha yeoja tadi,,,

dengan langkah cepat sehun langsung menarik yeoja tadi ke belakangnya,,,

"berani kalian mengganggunya akan ku buat kalian tak mampu berjalan lagi !" tegas sehun

"hei bung ! memang kau siapa ? jangan coba-coba ikut campur !" tutur namja tadi...

"aku adalah seorang saksi yang melihat seorang namja ingusan akan melecehkan seorang gadis, dan aku tak segan-segan akan melaporkan perbuatan kalian ke kantor polis, hmmm kira-kira apa yaa hukuman yang akan kalian dapatkan mmmm" tutur sehun panjang seraya menampakkan tampang angkuh andalannya,,,

"iya ! benar ! kau ini dasar bocah nakal" seru salah seorang penumpang, penumpang lain hanya menatap sebal ke arah remaja-remaja tadi

"aiisshhh kajja !" namja yang diceramahi sehun tadi langsung mengajak temannya turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya,,,

"khamsahamnida,,," tutur yeoja itu seraya sedikit membungkuk pada sehun,,,

"hmm cheonma, lain kali jika kau di ganggu hajar saja mereka" balas sehun, lalu sehun menatap yeoja tadi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut,,,

yeoja itu sangat cantik,,,

"oh iya satu lagi,,," tutur sehun yang membuat yeoja tadi kembali menatapnya,,

"panjanhkan rok mu, itu sudah terlalu pendek"

#JLEB

dengan polos nya sehun berucap lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar bus, karena halte tujuannya sudah di depan mata,,,

sang yeoja hanya membulatkan matanya menatap kepergian sehun,,

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki sebuah toko kaset, rencananya ia ingin membeli beberapa DVD yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam,,

"eonnie, DVD pesananku mana ?"

"tunggu sebentar ne eonnie carikan" tutur pelayan toko,,,

"arraso aku tunggu" tutur yeoja tadi, lalu perlahan ia mulai melangkah melihat lihat album-album serta dvd-dvd baru yang mungkin menarik untuknya seraya menunggu sang pelayan toko mengambilkan barang pesanannya..

yeoja tadi kemudian mengambil salah satu album lalu memutarnya disebuah tempat yang sudah disediakan toko

.

.

jongin tengah mencari-cari dvd yang akan dipilihnya,, namun karena tanganya yang kepenuhan, salah satu dvd yang di bawanya terjatuh ke lantai, tepatnya dvd itu jatuh di dekat kaki seorang yeoja yang tengah asik mendengarkan musik, perlahan jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengambil dvd yang jatuh tadi..

#gleg...

jongin menelan kasar ludahnya saat matanya menatap kaki mulus yeoja di hadapannya, entah setan dari mana yang merasukinya membuat mata jongin terus menelusuri kaki jenjang putih mulus yang hanya tetutup rok sekolah pendek itu...

"YA ! Kau Namja Cabul !"

'PLAK'

dengan kasar yeoja tadi memukul kepala jongin,,,

tak terima dikatakan cabul dan dipukul jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya,,,

"hei kau yeoja galak ! siapa yang cabul hah ? aku hanya sedang mengangkat dvd ku !" kesal jongin seraya mengelus kepalanya yang habia dipukuli yeoja tadi,,,

yeoja tadi menunduk menatap dvd yang ditunjuk jongin..

"benarkah ? tapi tadi kau melihat-lihat kakiku !" sebal yeoja itu lagi,,,

"hei itu bukan salahku ! salahkan rokmu yang terlalu pendek membuat kakimu terekspose !" jongin tak mau kalah

"kyungsoo ! ini DVD mu !" pelayan toko itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiri yeoja yang tengah berdebat dengan jongin tadi,,,

"eh ? ohh ne eonnie gumawo" tutur yeoja yang di panggil kyungsoo itu,,,

"Dasar namja cabul !" kyungsoo kembali mengatai jongin, lalu dengan cepat kyungsoi segera melangkah keluar toko,,

"Ya ! dasar bocah ingusan !" teriak jongin yang pasti sudah tak mampu di dengar yeoja tadi..

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di tengah keramaian kota Seoul,,

tak lama ia pun samapai di salah satu kompleks apartemen mewah,,

kyungsoo memasuki salah satu apartemen yang merupakan apartemen miliknya, kyungsoo mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mulai membasuh diri, menyegarkan tubuh dan fikirannya yang terasa sangat buruk hari ini,,,

Selesai berpakaian kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju dapur mencari segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering,,

'sepi'

itulah kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan apartemen kyungsoo kala itu,, kyungsoo memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul, mengingat orang tuanya yang menetap di Jepang karena harus mengurus perusahaan mereka di sana dan kakaknya yang masih di kanada menyelesaikan S2 nya, membuat kyungsoo yang notabene sangat mencintai kota kelahirannya ini nekat ingin tetap tinggal di Seoul meskipun harus sendiri,,

namun kyungsoo tak merasa kesepian, karena iya masih memiliki baekhyun...

"kyungie~~,, cha ! aku bawakan tobokki !"

byun baekhyun, sahabat satu-satunya seorang Do Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum merekahnya seraya menenteng dua buah tas plastik yang berisi tobokki dan beberapa jajanan lain,,,

"aahh ? tobokki ? ada bakso ikan juga ! aahh gumawo bakkie-ya kau membantu menaikkan moodku lagi" tutur kyungsoo seraya mengambil tas plastik dari tangan baekhyun dan segera meletakkannya di atas meja ruang TV apartemennya,,

"kau memangnya ada masalah apa lagi ?,,ckckck bagaimana bisa kau itu selalu bad mood setiap hari" heran baekhyun seraya menduduki tubuhnya di samping kyungsoo

oh iya tadi sudah disebutkan bahwa byun baekhyun adalah satu-satu nya sahabat do kyungso, kenapa ?, karena Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tertutup dan sedikit cuek terhadap sekitarnya membuat ia sedikit susah bergaul, namun untunglah datang seorang Byun Baekhyun, yeoja imut yang memiliki tingkat kecerewetan tinggi yang mampu menaklukan kyungsoo yang begitu pendiam dan sedikit jutek.

kyungsoo segera membuka bungkus makanan tadi dan memakannya ganas, baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kyungsoo,,

"kyungie-ya kau kenapa lagi ? siapa kali inj yang membuatmu kesal ?, apa ada yang mengganggumu ?" baekhyun menghujani kyungsoo dengan beberapa pertanyaan,,

"aahh pedasnya huhuh" kyungsoo segera berlari ke dapurnya mencari segelas air yang mampu membantu meredakan rasa pedas di mulutnya..

"yaa ! kyungsoo ! jawab aku dulu !" teriak baekhyun, yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan kyungsoo

tak lama kyungsoo pun kembali dengan membawa dua gelas orange jus,, kyungsoo kembali duduk di samping baekhyun,,,

"hari ini aku benar-benar kesal baek !" gerutu kyungsoo,,

"wae ?" tanya baekhyun seraya memakan bakso ikannya

"aku di ganggu oleh orang-orang cabul, dan parahnya itu terjadi dua kali huft" kyungsoo kembali memakan tobokkinya,,

"mwo ? lalu kau tak di apa-apakan ?" baekhyun terlihat sedikit khawatir, kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,,

"ani,, mereka tak melakukan apa pun,, karena tadi ada yang membantuku" ucap kyungsoo seraya memasukkan tobokki ke dalam mulutnya,,

"hmm syukurlah kalau begitu"

kyungsoo menelan makanannya lalu kembali berbicara,, "dan kau tau, namja yang membantuku itu tampan sekali, ckckck luar biasa !"

"yaaa~~ tumben sekali seorang do kyungsoo memuji orang lain" goda baekhyun

"aku tak memuji, aku hanya mengutarakan suatu fakta baek"

"baiklah terserah kau saja haha" tutur baekhyun lagi,,

"tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah namja mesum di toko kaset tadi" ujar kyungsoo

"tapi aku langsung mengomelinya,, ckckck aku heran kenapa disini banyak namja mesum" tambah kyungsoo

"hahahaha,, maka dari itu, berhentilah menggunakan pakaian terbuka" sindir baekhyun

"YA ! byun baekhyun ! ini adalah musim panas tak mungkin aku menggunakan baju setebal selimut dan sepanjang gaun pengantin bukan !?,," tutur kyungsoo

"hahaha baiklah, tapi setidaknya panjangkan sedikit rok dan celanamu" tutur baekhyun menyindir temannya yang sangat suka menggunakan celana pendek ini, kyungsoo memang orang yang lebih nyaman dengan gaya casual dan simple nya

"aiiss no no no this is my style okay !,, "

"hahhaha baiklah nona terserah kau saja haha" balas baekhyun kemudian seraya memakan makanan ditangannya

"YAAA ! gantungan kunci pororoku mana ?" histeris kyungsoo tiba-tiba ketika melihat gantungan kunci kesayangannya tak ada bertengger di tas cantiknya,,

.

.

.

~Other side

"aku pulang" seru sehun yang baru memasuki rumahnya,,

"selamat datang hunnie" balas Oh luhan kakak dari Oh sehun, yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi

"eh ? noona mau kemana ?" ucap sehun saat dilihatnya sang kakak yang akan pergi keluar rumah,,

"noona mau jalan bersama Minho, kau jaga rumah ne, eomma dan appa tak bisa pulang hari ini" tutur luhan dengan senyumnya

#handphone luhan berbunyi

"ne, yeoboseyo,,, ahh kau sudah didepan ? baiklah aku akan segera keluar" luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya

"noona jalan dulu ne,,," luhan mengacak lembut surai adiknya lalu segera melangkah pergi

.

.

.

~Other side

Jongin memasuki sebuah coffe lalu segera memasuki ruang khusus staff,,

"jongin-ah kau sudah datang !?" seru salah satu pelayan cofe

"ne aku ganti baju dulu ne" jongin pun segera melangkah menuju ruang ganti, mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju pelayan cofe

tak lama jongin pun keluar dan mulai bekerja seperti biasa, sejak memasuki bangku SMA jongin sudah bekerja sambilan di Shining cofe,,

"jongin ! tolong antarkan ini ke meja 12"

"baik !" dengan semangat jongin memulai kerjanya hari itu,,,

.

.

"jongin, tolong catat pesanan meja 9" pinta salah satu pelayan kepada jongin,,

jongin mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju meja 9,,

"permisi, anda ingin memesan apa ?" tutur jongin

Deg,,

jongin terpaku membeku tepat saat yeoja yang menduduki bangku itu menatapnya,,

'cantik' gumam jongin dalam hati..

"Minho-ya ! kau ingin pesan apa ?" tanya luhan pada namja di depannya

"samakan saja dengan keinginanmu" balas Minho

luhan berucap menyebutkan pesanannya namun jongin tak bergeming, ia bahkan tak mendengar ucapan yeoja itu, ia terus terpaku,,,

"cogi ! apa kau sudah menulis pesanan kami ?"

"eh ?" jongin tersadar dari keterpakuannya

"jusungeyo,,, bisa anda menyebutkan kembali pesanan anda ?" pinta jongin,,

jongin meninggalkan meja 9 setelah mencatat pesanan,,,

"astagaa kakak sehun benar-benar cantik" tuturnya seraya terus berjalan

.

.

.

~ 2 weeks leter

hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Hankyu, SMA sehun dan jongin lebih tepatnya,,,

kyungsoo bersama sahabatnya baekhyun berjalan memasuki area Hankyu,

kyungsoo saat ini menggunakan kemeja dark blue sedikit longgar degan lengan yang di gulung hampir kesiku, yang disisipkan ke dalamn celana pendek putih yang hanya menitupi 1/3 bagian pahanya dipadukan dengan sepatu kets putih

sedangkan baekhyun, ia menggunakan skini jins gray yang di padukan dengan kemeja putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan kets putih yang sama persis dengan milik kyungsoo, karena mereka memang membeli bersama

"bagaimana kyung,, sekolah ini bagus kan ?!" seru baekhyun di sela-sela langkah mereka,,

"hmm not bad~~" balas kyungsoo seraya menengok kiri dan kananya melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah tempat mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka,,,

"cha ! kita segera serahkan berkas kita..." baekhyun menarik kyungsoo agar berjalan bersamanya

.

.

.

~Other side

"Chanyeol-ah ! oper kesini !" seru Jongin sembari mencari celah-celah di antara lawannya,

saat ini Jongin dan kawan-kawannya tengah bermain basket di lapangan out door sekolah mereka,,

Jongin kini menguasai bola, ia lalu menggiring bola hingga mendekati ring namun lawan masih menghalanginya...

"Jongdae !" seru jongin lalu melempar keras bola basket menuju arah jongdae, namun..

'Bruukk'

"kyung ! gwenchana ?" panik baekhyun

Kyungsoo segera memegang kepalanya yang terkena bola basket, dengan wajah memerah bak tomat kyungsoo segera menatap tersangka pelempar bola dengan tatapan membunuh..

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA INI !" teriak kyungsoo yang sudah di bakar api kemarahan,

sontak dengan kompak seluruh pemain basket menunjuk ke arah jongin yang kini tengah bengong dan merinding,

Jongin melihat kiri dan kanannya dan kini ia sadar sadar dirinya di tunjuk

"YA ! kalian tak setia kawan !" gerutu jongin yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh teman-temannya...

"YAA ! KAU !" marah kyungsoo segera berjalan mendekati jongin,,,

"Kau ?" ucap jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan, tatapan dingin dari keduanya pun mulai terpampang, aura permusuhan semakin kental,,

jongin kini mengingat wajah kyungsoo, itu bocah yang di anggapnya kurang ajar saat mereka bertemu di toko kaset,,

karena ingatan itu membuat jongin tak menyesali perbuatannya yang telah melempari kyungsoo bola basket

"wae ? aku tak sengaja !" balas jongin dengan wajah cueknya,,

"KAU TAK MAU MINTA MAAF !" marah kyungsoo, kini kyungsoo tengah berada di hadapan jongin...

"untuk apa ? aku tak sengaja berarti aku tak salah,,," ucapan jongin membuat kyungsoo naik darah, dan membuat kawanan jongin membulatkan mata mereka, mereka sangat takjub dengan jongin yang begitu pemberani #eh

"Dasar kau namja hitam pesek mesum kurang ajar !" teriak kyungsoo di depan wajah jongin

kyungsoo segera berbalik meninggalkan jongin yang masih shock karena di katai begitu hina, kyungsoo berjalan menjauh...

"Hei bocah ! panjangkan saja celanamu itu ! disini bukan tempat menjualan paha ayam !" balas jongin meneriaki kyungsoo

terdengar suara-suara tawa dari kawan-kawan jongin...

Kyungsoo menggepalkan tangannya, setelah itu diambilnya bola basket yang mengenainya tadi,, dengan kecepatan tangan yang begitu cepat kyungsoo melempar bola basket tadi dan tepat mengenai wajah Jongin...

'Brukkk'

Jongin terjatuh sembari mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya,,,,

dengan angkuh kyungsoo tanpa berkata apa pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan lapangan basket di ikuti baekhyun yang sudah nampak prihatin dengan keadaan jongin,,,

"DASAR BOCAH GILA KURANG AJAAARR !" teriak jongin sembari memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan...

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong reader :D, aku baru pertama kali post ff disnini, mohon dukungannya ya dengan nge reveiw ini ff :D, kira-kira pantas lanjut gak ya ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Kim Junmyeon (namja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

dengan angkuh kyungsoo tanpa berkata apa pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan lapangan basket di ikuti baekhyun yang sudah nampak prihatin dengan keadaan jongin,,,

"DASAR BOCAH GILA KURANG AJAAARR !" teriak jongin sembari memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan...

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya !,, kenapa kau seperti itu ! kasihan sekali namja tadi..." ujar baekhyun seraya menarik tangan kyungsoo..

"aiiisshh untuk apa kau mengasihani namja mesum seperti dia !" balas kyungsoo sembari masih berjalan..

"eh ? mesum ?" tanya baekhyun heran

kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sahabatnya itu,,,

"dia adalah namja mesum yang ku temui di toko kaset kemarin baekkie" ujar kyungsoo yang membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun..

"hahahahaha" tiba-tiba baekhyun tertawa,,,

"Yaaa ! kenapa kau malah tertawa ?!" ujar kyungsoo heran...

"waa Daebakkk !, kau bisa bertemu dia lagi disini,,, aahhhh jangan-jangan dia senior kita kyung !" tutur baekhyun...

"aku tak peduli,," tutur kyungsoo lalu ia kembali melangkah,,,

"kyungie~~ tunggu aku !" seru baekhyun lalu mulai mengejar kyungsoo..

.

.

.

.

"aaiissss bocah kurang ajar" gerutu jongin seraya membersihkan hidungnya yang penuh darah di dalam toilet

"hidung seksiku jadi bedarah begini,, aaiisshhh kalau seksinya hilang bagaimana,, awas kau bocah tengik,," jongin terus saja menggerutu,,

"hidungmu kenapa ?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet..

"eh ? sehun ?" kaget jongin,,

"aaahh ini, tadi ada bocak ingusan yang melempar bola padaku, aiihh menyebalkan" lanjut jongin

"eemm ? bocah ingusan ?, kau kalah dengan bocah ingusan ? hehe" sehun sedikit terkekeh...

"siapa bilang aku kalah ?! ini belum apa-apa ! awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya akan ku patahkan kaki dan tangannya agar ia tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa" ujar jongin seraya memperagakan gerakkan mematah-matah dengan tangannya..

sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu melangkah keluar toilet setelah membasuh tangannya...

"oh iya Oh Sehun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu !" jongin yang melihat sehun sudah mulai berjalan memanggil teman satu kelasnya itu..

"apa ?" balas sehun seraya menengok ke arah jongin..

"apa kau sudah sampaikan salamku pada noonamu yang cantik itu ?" ujar jongin dengan senyum merekah..

sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya langsung menjawan,, "ani, aku belum menyampaikannya" dia pun segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya

"OH SEHUN !" teriak jongin yang sama sekali tak diperdulikan sehun..

.

.

.

~Other side

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun baru saja selesai mengumpulkan berkas-berkas pendaftaran ulang mereka setelah lama menunggu antrian yang tak kalah panjang dari antrian di pom bensin,,

"setelah ini kita kemana ?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja pulang kerumah" balas kyungsoo santai,,

"kyung~~~ apa kau tak bosan dirumah terus sepanjang hari, terlebih lagi ini sudah minggu kedua liburan kita setelah lulus, aku bosan kyung~~" rengek baekhyun seraya memeluk lengan kyungsoo..

"arrasoo arraso kau mau kemana ?" kyungsoo pun mengalah

"kajja kita ke mall, sekalian kita beli perlengkapan sekolah kita" balas baekhyun dengan wajah berserinya

"baiklah,, ayo kita pergi"

dua yeoja cantik itu pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan area sekolah baru mereka..

saat mereka tengah melewati koridor sekolah, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan seorang namja albino tampan yang mengusik penglihatan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, sang namja sudah melewatinya, dan seketika kyungsoo berbalik..

"Oppa !" panggil kyungsoo

sehun yang mendengar panggilan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dan kini dapat dilihatnya sesosok yeoja cantik yang tak asing dimatanya..

"kau oppa yang waktu itu kan ?" seru kyungsoo lagi, baekhyun yang melihat hanya terbengong karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi

"aahh kau yeoja di bus itu.." balas sehun seraya menunjuk ke arah kyungsoo,,

"ne Oh Sehun oppa, senang bertemu lagi" ucap kyungsoo seraya membungkuk kecil

"eh ? darimana kau tahu namaku ?" tanya sehun..

"itu (sambil menunjuk bagian dada kiri sehun), terpampang jelas disana" balas kyungsoo lagi..

"baiklah oppa aku harus segera pergi, annyeong" kyungsoo pun akhirnya menarik baekhyun menjauh setelah selesai mengumbar senyum manisnya,,

sehun masih terbengong, sampai akhirnya ia sadar, dia belum tahu nama yeoja tadi...

"hei ! namamu siapa !?" teriak sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh kyungsoo yang memang baru berjalan tak jauh dari sana..

kyungsoo menengok ke belakang lalu berseru,,

"namaku Kyungsoo !, Do Kyungsoo !"

"baiklah hati-hati di jalan" seru sehun lagi seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kyungsoo yang di balas lambaian tangan dan senyum dari yeoja itu..

"Do Kyungsoo gadis yang manis" tutur sehun pelan saat kyungsoo sudah semakin menjauh..

.

.

.

.

"kyung !, aku tak pernah melihat kau seperti itu sebelumnya" heran baekhyun yang masih berjalan di samping kyungsoo

"emm ? maksudmu ?" balas kyungsoo

"tadi saat kau bertemu dengan oppa tampan itu ! kau menyapanya kyung ! oh Tuhan apa kau kyungsooku ?" ujar baekhyun lagi dengan ekspresi lebay nya..

"aahh itu,, dia bukan namja jahat, oppa itu baik dia yang telah menolongku di bus tempo hari, jadi aku menyapanya" balas kyungsoo dengan polosnya

"hei ! jadi kau berfikir semua namja selain namja tadi jahat ? sehingga kau begitu cuek pada namja-namja lain dan begitu ramah pada namja tadi ?" cerocos baekhyun..

"ani,,, appaku dan oppaku juga baik, jadi tak semua namja" balas kyungsoo lagi, baekhyun pun akhirnya mencukupkan pertanyaannya kepada kyungsoo karena jawaban yang kyungsoo berikan tak pernah memuaskannya..

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS di Hankyu Senior High School..

Keramaian sudah tercipata di area Hankyu sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi, para siswa-siswi baru terlihat begitu kompak menggunakan aksesoris-aksesoris MOS yang sudah diperintahkan para OSIS.

Para murid namja diperintahkan untuk mencukur rambutnya hingga botak, sedangkan para yeoja diperintahkan menguncir seribu rambut mereka dengan pita warna-warni, belum lagi warna kaos kaki mereka yang berbeda beda membuat mereka terlihat begitu menggelikan..

Saat ini sudah pukul 7 pagi dan para peserta MOS sudah berbaris rapih di lapangan sekolah, namun kemulusan tidak pernah selalu terjadi bukan, tetap saja ada beberapa murid yang telat datang dan bahkan sampai saat ini belum datang, seperti yeoja satu ini..

Kyungsoo berlari dari halte bus terdekat menuju sekolah barunya itu, dengan keringat bercucuran meski udara sejuk pagi hari masih terasa kyungsoo terus saja berlari,,,

"YA ! KAU ! CEPAT LARINYA !" teriak salah satu senior yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Hankyu, kyungsoo pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya

"hosh hosh hosh.." deru nafas kyungsoo memburu

"Kenapa Jalan Lama Sekali !" sebal senior itu pada kyungsoo

"aku sudah berlari sunbae !" balas kyungsoo..

"berlari apanya seperti siput begitu !" balas senior tadi,,

"aku tak seperti siput !" kyungsoo tak mau kalah

"YA ! Kau berani melawan hah ! baru masuk saja kau sudah sombong !" gertak salah seorang senior lain yang juga ada di sana

"aku tidak menyombongkan diri, aku hanya berbicara apa adanya" balas kyungsoo lagi..

"aiisshh ya sudah sekarang kau lari 10 kali lapangan itu" ucap sang senior seraya menunjuk ke arah lapangan voli sekolah

"aniyo,,, aku baru saja berlari bagaimana bisa kau sejahat ini sunbe, aku hanya terlambat 10 menit" ujar kyungsoo tak terima

"hei kau masih berani melawan setelah melakukan kesalahan !" kesal sang senior

"sudah-sudah bawa saja dia ke Ketua, biar Ketua yang mengajarkan dia bagaimana cara bersikap sopan pada sunbae nya !" tutur salah seorang senior lainnya,,

Dengan wajah pasrah kyungsoo pun bersedia di bawa oleh sunbae-sunbae nya...

.

.

.

~Other side

"bagaimana ? apa semuanya lancar ?" tanya jongin pada salah seorang anggota OSIS yang tengah memantau dari gedung lantai 2 Hankyu,,

"sejauh ini suasana masih kondusif" balas anggota OSIS itu..

"Jongin-ah !"

suara teriakan Jongdae membuat jongin mengarahkan pandangan padanya,,

"wae ?" balas jongin

"ada sedikit masalah, ada anak baru yang sedikit menentang" bisik jongdae di telingan Jongin sang Ketua Acara MOS. Jongin memang bukan ketua OSIS Hankyu SHS namun karena jongin merupakan siswa yang tergolong disiplin dan termasuk namja yang disegani jadilah ia dipilih mengkoordinir MOS untuk tahun ajaran ini...

"ya jangan pegang-pegang aku bisa jalan sendiri !" suara bentakan seorang yeoja masuk melewati gendang telinga jongin..

dari kejauhan dapan jongin lihat sesosok yeoja bermata bulat tengah di tarik berjalan ke arahnya..

"Jadi kau yang membuat masalah di hari pertama, awas kau bocah" desis jongin pelan seraya memberikan senyum angkuhnya

"Jongin ! anak ini susah sekali diberitahu, dia selalu melawan !" adu salah seorang senior kepada jongin

kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak begitu memperhatikan kini terpaku menatap jongin di depannya..

"hai bocah ! kita bertemu lagi" ucap jongin seraya tersenyum

"eeh ? mesum ? ah ani hitam ? kenapa kau disini ?" heran kyungsoo

"YA ! jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata buruk itu ! aku punya nama ! bukan mesum atau pun hitam ! dasar mata kodok !" ucap jongin

"mata kodok ? siapa yang kau katai ? aku ?" ucap kyungsoo, jongin perlahan berjalan semakin mendekatinya...

"tentu saja kau pabo ! siapa lagi yang punya mata besar aneh sepertimu disini" tutur jongin seraya meletakkan telunjuk tangannya di ujung hidung mancung kyungsoo,,

"YAA Hitam !, singkirkan tangan mesummu dari hidungku !" kyungsoo segera menepis tangan jongin

jongin melotot sebal, sungguh ia benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa ada yeoja yang begitu kasar seperti yeoja bermata kodok ini

"dengar kan aku, namaku Kim Jongin bukan mesum atau pun hitam kau mengerti !" tutur jongin sedikit sebal

"aku tak peduli,,, cha ! sunbae untuk apa aku disini, biarkan aku ikut berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain jebalyo~" ucap kyungsoo seraya menatap sunbae-sunbae di sampingnya

"aku kan sudah bilang, kau akan bertemu ketua dulu baru boleh pergi" balas salah seorang sunbae..

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo segera cari ketua itu, untuk apa kita diam disini" tutur kyungsoo lagi seraya memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada jongin

"ekkmm permisi nona, tapi kau sedang berhadapan dengan ketua saat ini" ucap seorang sunbae yang dikenal bernama jongdae itu..

"mwo !" kaget kyungsoo, lalu ia mulai menatap ke arah jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum remeh kepadanya

kyungsoo membeku, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, habislah dia sekarang pasti namja hitam di depannya ini akan membalas dendam padanya, itulah yang ia fikirkan..

Dan benar saja dugaan kyungsoo, namja tan itu benar-benar kejam padanya, kyungsoo diperintahkan untuk membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di Hankyu SHS, kalian bayangkan betapa banyak toilet yang harus dibersihkan kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasa kaki dan tangannya akan segera patah

.

.

.

.

~At Night

"Dasar Namja Hitam Pesek MENYEBALKAN !" dengan ganas kyungsoo memukul mencekik dan membanting boneka baruangnya

baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya mampu terdiam, ia sudah tahu jika kyungsoo seperti ini pasti kyungsoo tengah benar-benar sebal..

"Awas Saja Kau Hitam ! Akan ku balas Kau ! YAAAAAA !" dengan kekuatan yang dimiliknya kyungsoo melempar boneka tadi ke tembok...

baekhyun hanya mamapu terdiam, jujur ia merasa takut saat ini

"kyung~, sini biar kupijatkan tanganmu, pasti sangat pegal kan" baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara..

.

.

.

.

~Other side

di salah satu apartemen mewah dua orang namja tengah berkumpul bersama...

"HAHAHAHA Kau melakukannya ? HAHAHA kau jahat sekali jongin, pasti sekarang tangan dan kakinya sangat pegal" ucap chanyeol salah seorang teman dekat Kim Jongin,,,

"HAHAHA biarkan saja, itu adalah hukuman untuk orang yang berani macam-macam dengan Kim Jongin haha" balas jongin yang baru saja datang dari dapurnya membawa dua kaleng cola...

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau akan menjadi pelayan ?" chanyeol tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik..

jongin menghentikan tawanya "wae ? kenapa kau bertanya soal ini ?" sahut jongin

"aniyo,, aku hanya khawatir jika orang tuamu tahu kau melakukan ini mereka pasti tidak akan suka" balas chanyeol lagi..

"tenang saja,, mereka tak akan tahu, aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman saja, lagipula menjadi pelayan disana tidak begitu berat, orang-orangnya pun ramah" ucap jongin lalu meminum colanya

"baiklah, tapi jika kau sudah selesai bermain-mainnya berhentilah menjadi pelayan disana, appamu akan benar-benar marah jika tahu soal ini" ucap chanyeol lagi..

"arraso arraso kau tenang saja" balas jongin lagi...

"cha ! kita maen game ! aku dapat Kaset Baru !"

.

.

.

.

~Other side

"noona kau mau pergi lagi ?" ucap sehun saat melihat noonanya tengah bersiap-siap di kamarnya..

"ne hunnie~" balas luhan seraya memoleskan sedikit make up pada wajah cantiknya..

"dengan Minho hyung lagi ?"

"ne wae ?"

"aniyo~~ hmm cepatlah pulang, jangan pulang terlalu larut" ucap sehun mengakhiri lalu ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar noonanya itu...

sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mendudukkan diri di meja belajar miliknya, diliriknya foro kecil yang terpajang di sudut meja nya,,

itu foto dua anak kecil yang tengah memakan ice cream bersama,,

perlahan sehun mengambil foto itu..

"hmm noona, kenapa kau menjadi noonaku" desis sehun pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya..

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang membiarkan cahayanya terbias kristal-kristal awan yang akhirnya menghasilkan warna-warna indah di bumi,,

Di pagi yang cerah itu, kyungsoo, baekhyun dan siswa siswi baru lainnya tengah berbaris rapi di lapangan sekolah Hankyu seraya mendengarkan instruksi-instruksi dari para senior mereka yang terkadang terdengar tak penting...

Setelah instruksi selesai mereka diperintahkan untuk masuk di kelas masing-maing karena hari ini mereka akan diberikan beberapa materi tentang peraturan sekolah..

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri dengan lunglai menuju kelasnya, ia berjalan sendiri karena baekhyun tak sekalas dengannya selama MOS ini

"kyungsoo !" suara seorang namja membuat kyungsoo menoleh..

"sehun oppa !"

"jadi kau akan bersekolah disini ?, tapi kenapa wajahmu begitu kusut ?" tanya sehun saat melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sangat kusut hari ini..

"hmm benarkah ? apa aku terlihat buruk ? hmm aku sebal sekali dengan MOS ini oppa, aku benar-benar tak menyukai MOS ini" dengus kyungsoo seraya mempotkan bibirnya..

Sehun perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo..

"semangatlah ! bukankah ini hari terakhir ! besok sudah mulai masuk kan" ucap sehun lembut..

kyungsoo mengangguk.. "ne oppa, aku akan berusaha untuk lebih semangat" tutur kyungsoo lesu,,,

"Ya ! Kodok ! kenapa masih disini !" teriak seorang namja yang melihat kyungsoo belum memasuki kelasnya..

"oppa aku pergi dulu ne !" kyungsoo pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya,,

"sehuna kau mengenalnya ?" tanya namja itu

"ne, wae ?" balas sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya..

"ahh aniyo, aku duluan hun-ah !" seru namja tadi yang tak lain adalah jongin, ia segeran berjalan mengikuti kyungsoo

.

.

.

"hei mata kodok !" jongin memanggil kyungsoo namun kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukannya ia terus saja berjalan

".YA ! dengarkan aku !"

"APA ! KAU MAU BILANG APA LAGI HAH !" karena sebal kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berbicara keras pada jongin..

"a a aku ha hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap jongin sedikit gugup karena teriakan kyungsoo..

"apa ? kau ingin bilang apa ?" kini nada suara kyungsoo sudah sedikit menurun

"resleting rokmu terbuka..."

#JLEB

wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan jongin,,, ia segera memperbaiki resletingnya

"tenang saja sepertinya baru aku yang melihat CD pink mu itu" ucap jongin polos

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Ya ! Kau ! Dasar Mesum !"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 2 is up !

Makasih buat like and review nya di chap 1, author bakal terus usahain fast update buat ff ini, semoga temen-temen tetp suka ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 3

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Kim Junmyeon (namja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _resleting rokmu terbuka..."_

 _#JLEB_

 _wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan jongin,,, ia segera memperbaiki resletingnya_

" _tenang saja sepertinya baru aku yang melihat CD pink mu itu" ucap jongin polos_

 _kyungsoo membulatkan matanya_

" _Ya ! Kau ! Dasar Mesum !"_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Ya ! Kau ! Dasar Mesum !"

dengan segera kyungsoo memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada jongin,,

"YA ! YA ! Cukup ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ! aku salah apa !" ujar jongin seraya melindungi kepalanya dari amukan ganas kyungsoo

"ini hukuman untuk namja menyebalkan sepertimu !" tutur kyungsoo, sambil terus saja memukul-mukul tubuh jongin

"sudah cukup ! cukup ! aww ! sakit kodok !"

"rasakan ini rasakan !"

'GREP'

jongin segera menghentikan pergerakan kyungsoo dengan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh kyungsoo...

"Kau !..." belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara jongin sudah memotongnya

"sudah jangan pukul lagi, ini sangat sakit kau tahu" ujar jongin sambil terus menahan pergerakan kyungsoo

"heh ? kalian sedang apa ?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka, Onew sang ketua OSIS Hankyu SHS yang tengah berjalan mengecek keadaan MOS tanpa sengaja melihat adegan jongin dan kyungsoo yang tengah berpelukan (menurut Onew), baiklah jika kita melihat posisi jongin dan kyungsoo sekarang semua akan mengira mereka tengah berpelukan, tak hanya Onew saja namun ternyata sedari tadi banyak siswa siswi baru dan para OSIS yang melihat mereka namun mereka tak berniat menegur, yang ada mereka malah asik menonton, sampai akhirnya Onew pun datang

Dengan segera jongin melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh kyungsoo

.

.

.

~At Night..

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi usai menyegarkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah hari ini, dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di kepalanya kyungsoo menaiki ranjang empuk miliknya,,

perlahan di bukanya laptop miliknya,,

"Oppa !" dengan wajah berseri kyungsoo mulai bertatap muka dengan seorang nan jauh disana, ya dia kini tengah melakukan video call dengan sang kakak..

"hi dear~ how are you ? you look so tired, are u okay ?" ujar namja yang wajahnya terpampang jelas pada layar monitor laptop kyungsoo

"I'm not so good, yah u are right, I'm so tired today, huft oppa I need you here.." tutur kyungsoo seraya memeluk boneka beruangnya..

"wae ? what happen ?, ada apa denganmu sayang ?" ujar namja itu..

"hmm aku lelah mengikuti MOS, para sunbae itu benar-benar menyebalkan" curhat kyungsoo..

dari layar monitor dapat kyungsoo lihat sang kakak tengah tersenyum,,

"oppa ! why are u smiling ! aaahhh I leave now !" kyungsoo terlihat sebal...

"hahaha sorry dear~~, jangan dimatikan ! oppa masih merindukanmu,,"

"untuk itu berhentilah tertawa !"

"baik baik, maaf kan oppa ne"..

"hmm arraso,, oppa kau sedang apa ?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian

"tak ada, oppa hanya sedang bersantai sambil bertelepon ria dengan adik oppa yang cantik ini"

"oh iya, bukankah disana sudah malam ?" tutur namja itu lagi..

"ne oppa,,,"

"kalau begitu tidurlah, besok kau harus masuk sekolah bukan ?, besok oppa telpon lagi tenang saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu.." ucap kyungsoo

"okay,, lets go to bed, you must sleep right now !"

"okay okay,, good night ~" ucap kyungsoo

"good night dear, I love u" balas namja tersebut..

"I love you too yifan oppa"

'pip'

kyungsoo pun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telepon nya dengan sang kakak Do Yifan, kakak satu-satunya dari Do Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berada di Kanada...

Perlahan kyungsoo membuka handuk di kepalanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya...

Karena pada dasarnya kyungsoo memang sudah sangat lelah, tak lama dirinya pun terbang ke alam mimpi..

.

.

.

.

~In the morning

Pagi yang indah untuk kyungsoo karena hari ini ia bagun pagi, tak terlambat sedikit pun dengan tubuh segar dan menikmati sarapannya dengan sempurna,,

Dengan wajah berseri di tambah seragam baru yang dikenakannya ia melangkah pasti menuju halte bus..

Tak lama menunggu, bus pun datang dan kyungsoo segera menaiki bus itu...

Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap bangku di dalam bus itu berharap masih ada bangku yang tersisa untuknya..

Senyum terbentuk di wajah cantiknya saat melihat sesosok namja yang tengah asik terduduk di salah satu kursi bus seraya mendengarkan musik, dan yang paling membuat kyungsoo senang adalah bangku di sampig namja itu kosong jadi ia tak perlu lelah berdiri sampai pemberhentian selanjutnya,,,

Kyungsoo segera melangkah mendekati kursi itu dan langsung mendudukinya, namun seperinya si namja tak sadar dengan kedatangan kyungsoo, ia masih asik mendengarkan musik dari headset nya..

"good morning sehun oppa" tutur kyungsoo seraya melepas sebelah tautan headset yang di kenakan namja itu

"eh ? kyungsoo ? sejak kapan kau disini ?" kaget sang namja yang tak lain adalah Sehun..

"sejak tadi, oppa saja yang tak sadar dengan keberadaanku karena terlalu asik mendengar musik" ujar kyungsoo

"jinja ? aahh mianhe kyung" balas sehun kemudian seraya tersenyum...

"oppa mendengar lagu apa ?" ucap kyungsoo lagi..

"kau ingin tahu ?" tanya sehun yang di balas anggukan dari kyungsoo,

sehun langsung meraih sebelah headset nya dan memasangkannya pada salah satu telinga kyungsoo, sehingga kini mereka bisa mendengar lagu itu bersama..

"jeson mraz ?, oppa suka lagu-lagu jeson mraz ?" tanya kyungsoo seraya menatap ke arah sehun,,

sehun mengangguk membalas pertanyaan kyungsoo,,

mereka pun terus mendengar musik sepanjang jalan..

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan sehun asik berbincang sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah mereka, dan kini mereka pun sampai di area Hankyu SHS,,

"kyungsoo !" dari kejauhan sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang di ikat satu berlari menghampiri kyungsoo

"hai baek !" balas kyungsoo seraya melambai pada kawannya itu, namun ekspresi baekhyun terlihat seperti tidak bahagia..

"kyung ! cha ! ikut aku !" baekhyun segera menarik tangan kyungsoo agar ikut bersamanya..

sehun hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu, dan perlahan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya

"Ya Ya Ya baekhyunie waegure ?" heran kyungsoo dengan sikap baekhyun

"ikut saja jangan banyak tanya" tutur baekhyun lagi

baekhyun menarik kyungsoo ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah melihat mading sekolah

seketika kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bulat saat melihat judul tulisan di mading sekolah itu terlebih lagi saat melihat foto yang terpampang di sana

itu fotonya dengan Jongin yang terlihat tengah berpelukan

.

.

.

Jongin dengan motor sport hitam miliknya melaju memasuki area sekolah..

Setelah memarkirkan motornya jongin segera melangkah menuju kelasnya..

Baru saja jongin melangkah memasuki area koridor sekolah, ia kini terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya..

"YA ! kau jangan berani-berani mendekati Jongin oppa jika tak ingin bermasalah denganku !" tutur seorang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai ketua Jongin's Fan Club #apa_apaan_ini

"aku tidak pernah mendekatinya" tutur kyungsoo mantap

"Ia ! temanku tak akan mendekati oppamu itu ! selera kyungsoo itu tinggi !" tambah baekhyun membela kawannya

"cihh masih mengelak, jelas-jelas kau merayu oppa kami dan mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluknya" ujar yeoja itu tak mau kalah

"YA ! Nona ! sudah kubilang aku tak pernah mendekati atau pun merayu si hitam itu apa kau tuli !" seru kyungsoo

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT HITAM !?" marah yeoja itu

"tentu saja si mesum itu ! asal kau tahu, dia yang memelukku bukan aku yang memeluknya ! jadi seharusnya kau yang memperingati oppamu untuk tidak mendekatiku mengerti !" ujar kyungsoo yang membuat yeoja tadi semakin marah

"Kau ! berani melawanku !" kesal yeoja itu dan tanpa aba-aba ia menarik rambut panjang terurai milik kyungsoo

"Awwww..."

Kericuhan pun terjadi antara kyungsoo dan yeoja tadi, baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia turut membantu kyungsoo namun teman-teman yeoja tadi pun ikut mengeroyok baekhyun dan kyungsoo, mereka menjadi tontonan saat itu juga

"ayo krys ! pukul dia !"

"dasar kau yeoja tak tahu diri"

"ya kasihan yeoja itu"

"aww..."

"astgaaa... apa yang dilakukan krystal pada murid baru itu !"

bisik-bisik dari para siswa terus berkecamuk disekitar area tempat kyungsoo dan yeoja yang di panggil krystal itu beradu fisik,,

keadaan semakin memburuk dengan bertambahnya personil geng krystal, sedangkan kyungsoo ?, ayolah temannya hanya byun baekhyun seorang jadi wajar saja jika saat ini ia semakin terpojokkan, sampai akhirnya...

Jongin terlihat geram dan ingin melangkah menuju kerumunan itu, namun seseorang sudah lebih dulu datang

"CUKUP ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !" seru seorang namja yang baru melihat kejadian itu...

Namja itu segera menyingkirkan tangan krystal dari rambut kyungsoo

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian ! Jangan sekali-kali kalian mengganggu dia jika tak ingin berurusan denganku"

hening...

itulah yang terjadi saat seorang Oh Sehun yang notabene tak pernah mau berbicara dan terkenal cool tiba-tiba saja membela seseorang yang bahkan hanya seorang murid baru, semua tercengang akan hal itu, tak terkecuali jongin yang sedari tadi melihatnya..

"apa yang kalian tunggu ?! cepat pergi dari sini !" ujar sehun lagi dengan tatapan dinginnya

Dengan raut wajah kesal dan sebal geng-geng krystal segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti pula dengan para siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi asik menonton mereka..

"kau tak apa ?" tanya sehun sembari merapikan tatanan rambut kyungsoo yang sudah berantakan..

"rambutku rasanya akan rontok semua oppa" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada kesal,,,

"arraso arraso lain kali jika mereka jahat padamu panggil oppa ne.." kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan ucapan sehun itu, mereka lalu menatap ke arah baekhyun yang juga masih berada disana,,,

"no gwenchana ?" tanya kyungsoo pada sahabatnya itu

"ne... aku tak apa-apa kyung, kajja kita ke kelas saja" ujar baekhyun kemudian lalu mengambil tangan kyungsoo, mereka pun mulai melagkah di ikuti sehun di belakangnya..

saat mereka berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan jongin, kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin melihat namja tan itu..

'GREP' tiba-tiba jongin menahan sebelah pergelangan tangan kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya..

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya jongin

"bukan urusanmu, urusi saja para fans fans menyebalkanmu itu" ujar kyungsoo cetus lalu segera menarik tangannya dari tangan jongin..

jongin melihat kepergian kyungsoo nanar, jujur ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya...

.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu tak terasa kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4.00 p.m waktu KST yang berarti waktu pulang sekolah untuk para murid di Hankyu Senior High School telah tiba,,

Para siswa siswi berhamburan meninggalkan area sekolah...

Jongin melangkah menuju area parkir untuk mengambil motornya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari i-phone miliknya, jongin pun segera mengankat telepon itu,,

"yeoboseyo ?" seru jongin

"jongin-ah ?, ini aku yifan.." tutur namja di seberang sana

"yifan hyung ? wahh daebak aku di telepon orang penting dari kanada" ujar jongin menggoda namja yang di panggilnya hyung itu

"haha kau bisa saja, ya jongin-ah bisakah kau menjemputku ?"

"mwo ? kau dimana ? jangan bilang kau sekarang di korea !?" balas jongin girang..

"hahaha aniyo, aku belum sampai korea, aku baru saja tiba di bandara, mungkin besok aku baru sampai"

"jinja !? baiklah aku akan menjemputmu hyung, hubungi saja aku jika kau sudah sampai Incheon" tutur jongin lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus segera check in,, sampai bertemu"

"ne.." balas jongin, lalu ia segera mematikan sambungan telepon tadi dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju area parkir...

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan sepeda motornya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah, tepat saat ia tengah melewati halte bus, ia melihat sosok kyungsoo tengah duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku,,

Entah inisiatif dari mana jongin pun menghampiri kyungsoo...

"kenapa belum pulang ?"

suara jongin memecah fokus kyungsoo, kyungsoo menatap ke arah jongin lalu sepersekian detik ia mengalihkan pandangannya terkesan ingin mencueki jongin..

"Ya ! Kodok aku bertanya padamu !" tutur jongin lagi, namun kyungsoo terus tak mau membuka suaranya...

Jongin menuruni motornya dan mengambil sebuah helm yang menggantung di bagian belakang sepeda motornya

Jongin mendekati kyungsoo, dan segera menyerahkan helm pada kyungsoo...

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini !" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada ketus

"Kajja ! biar ku antar kau pulang" ucap jongin..

"shiro ! aku tak mau..." tolak kyungsoo lalu segera melempar helm tadi ke arah jongin...

Jongin tak mau kalah, setelah menangakap helm tadi, ia segera memasangkan helm itu pada kyungsoo..

"YA ! YA ! Apa Yang Kau lakukan ! sudah aku bilang aku tak mau !" tutur kyungsoo kesal sambil berusaha melepas helm tadi namun tangan jongin menahannya,,

"aku tak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja yang benar-benar susah diatur sepertimu sebelumnya, diamlah turuti saja aku, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah" tutur jongin yang seketika membuat kyungsoo terdiam,,

Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo agar ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju motor sport miliknya..

Akhirnya motor itu pun melaju membawa jongin dan kyungsoo menyusuri jalanan sore itu,,

"rumahmu di mana ?" tanya jongin ditengah perjalanan mereka,,

kyungsoo pun memberikan petunjuk rumahnya pada jongin, dan tak lama mereka pun sampai di salah satu lingkungan apartemen di tengah kota Seoul, dan ternyata apartemen itu tak jauh dari apartemen jongin..

Kyungsoo segera turun dari motor jongin, dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun ia segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin

Jongin sedikit kecewa karena kyungsoo sama sekali tak berbicara padanya,,

'setidaknya ia ucapkan terima kasih' ucap jongin dalam hati

tiba-tiba kyungsoo berbalik,

'hahaha pasti dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih' gumam jongin dalam hati

saat kyungsoo sampai di samping jongin ia segera membuka helm yang tadi lupa ia lepas dan menyerahkan helm itu pada jongin..

"ini (sambil menyerahkan helm) baunya sangat busuk, aku merasa akan segera muntah"

#JLEB

kata-kata kyungsoo benar-benar menusuk, jongin yang tadinya mengira kyungsoo akan berterima kasih padanya malah memberikan kalimat yang tak ingin di dengarnya,

Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan melangkah menjauh

"YA ! dasar kau bocah tak tahu terima kasih !" teriak jongin kesal

.

.

.

.

~At Shining Cafe

Jongin akhirnya sampai di Cafe tempatnya bekerja, sudah dua hari ini ia cuti kerja karena mengurusi acara MOS sekolah, untung saja manajer Cafe ini sangat baik padanya sehingga ia diberikan izin untuk cuti itu..

Seperti biasa jongin melayani para pengunjung dengan ramah,,,

"Jongin-ah, coba kau ke meja 11, sepertinya disana belum ada yang mencatat pesanan" tutur salah seorang pelayan senior jongin..

"baik hyung" ucap jongin lalu segera melangkah menuju meja itu,,

"permisi nyonya-nyonya anda ingin..."

#DEG

Jongin tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat matanya mampu melihat jelas siapa orang yang tengah mendudukin meja 11 ini...

"Jongin ? Apa Yang Kau lakukan disini ?!"

"eomma..." desah jongin pelan

"kenapa kau menggunakan seragam pelayan ?"

Jongin membeku ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 is up !

maaf ya kalo chap ini sedikit membosankan,, tapi aku harap kalian masih suka, karena akan banyak kejutan-kejutan lain nantinya

makasih untuk komentar dan liking di chapter sebelumnya,, komentar kalian bikin aku makin semangat bikin ff nya,,,

Okay don't forget to comment and fav thid chap ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 4

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _Jongin ? Apa Yang Kau lakukan disini ?!"_

" _eomma..." desah jongin pelan_

" _kenapa kau menggunakan seragam pelayan ?"_

 _Jongin membeku ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

'BRAK !'

suara dentuman meja yang digebrak keras oleh tuan Kim terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu,,,

"Jadi Benar yang dikatakan eommamu itu !?" ujar tuan Kim dengan nada marahnya

"jusungeyo appa..."

"KIM JONGIN APA KAU BODOH ! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT MALU APPA !" teriak tuan Kim

"yeobo~~ tenanglah" eomma jongin berusaha menenangkan sang suamin dengan mengelus lembut bahu sang suami

Jongin hanya menunduk, ia tahu ia salah, jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja,,

"Appa tak mau tahu, sekarang juga kau pindah dari apatemen itu dan tinggal kembali dirumah !" tegas tuan Kim

Jongin segera menegakkan kepalanya menatap ayahnya..

"appa, kenapa harus pindah ?, aku ingin mencoba hidup madiri appa" ujar jongin

"hidup mandiri tak harus dengan cara tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan menjauh dari keluargamu, tak ada pilihan lain, mulai malam ini tidurlah dirumah"

setelah mengucapkan itu tuan kim segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku

"aiiisshh kim jongin pabo !" gerutu jongin pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

~In the evening

At Oh's family house

Sehun membuka buku pelajarannya, besok ia ada ujian kimia jadi ia berencana untuk belajar malam ini,,,

"hikz hikz..."

baru saja sehun membuka bukunya, samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan, sehun menajamkan pendengarannya..

"hikz.. hikzz..."

suara itu kembali terdengar

dengan segera sehun menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju kamar noonanya..

#toktoktok

"noona ? waegure ? boleh aku masuk ?" ujar sehun seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Luhan

tak ada jawaban, hanya suara tangisan yang terus terdengar

#dordordor

"noona kumohon buka pintunya !"

#Ceklek

pintu akhirnya terbuka..

'GREP'

luhan segera berhambur kepelukan sehun

"noona kau kenapa ?" tanya sehun khawatir sekaligus sedih melihat kondisi sang kakak tercinta..

"dia mempermainkanku hun-ah, aku aku hanya dijadikan barang taruhan hikz hikz" ucapan luhan sebenarnya kurang bisa dimengerti sehun, namun tak lama sehun mengerti jika kakaknya tengah membicarakan Minho, namja yang selama ini dekat dengan kakaknya,,

'brengsek, beraninya kau mempermainkan kakakku' ujar sehun dalam hati...

sehun segera membalas pelukan luhan dan mengelus lembut surai sang kakak,

" uljima noona, namja sepertinya tak pantas di tangisi,,,"

"hikz hikz tapi aku mencintainya hun-ah hikz hikz" tutur luhan dalam pelukan sehun..

'aku juga mencintaimu noona..' gumam sehun dalam hati seraya mempererat pelukannya pada luhan..

.

.

.

~Other side

"aissshh lapar sekali" ujar kyungsoo bermonolog, ia melangkah menuju kulkas mencari sesuatu yang mungkin masih bisa ia makan..

wajah kecewa langsung terpajang saat dilihat kondisi kulkasnya sudah sangat memprihatinkan,,,

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus belanja sebentar" ujar kyungsoo lagi

tanpa mengganti baju dengan masih menggunakan celana pendek dan baju kaos oblong putihnya, kyungsoo segera melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya, untung saja letak minimarket tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menaiki bus, ia hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa menit saja..

Kyungsoo sampai di salah satu minimarket terdekat,, ia pun segera mencari-cari barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya,,

Ia terus saja berkeliling, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah snack nacos yang hanya tersisa satu..

'GREP'

kyungsoo mengambil snack itu, namun tak hanya dia ternyata ada tangan lain yang tengah memegang snack tadi...

kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya menelusuri sang pemilik tangan,,

"Kau ?" ujar kyungsoo sedikit kaget

"eh ? mata kodok ?" ujar namja si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Jongin..

"ini milikku lepaskan tanganmu !" perintah kyungsoo..

"shiro ! ini milikku ! aku lebih dulu melihatnya jadi sebaiknya kau yang melepaskan tanganmu !" jongin tak mau kalah

"hei ! sejak kapan ini menjadi milikmu ! jelas-jelas aku yang memegangnya lebih dulu !" seru kyungsoo dengan wajah ngototnya

"YA ! mata kodok ! aku tahu kau mengidolakanku tapi tak bisakah kau jangan mencari perhatian di luar jam sekolah ?!, untuk itu lepaskan saja nacos ini ara !" tutur jongin seraya menarik paksa nacos itu dari tangan kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo tak mau kalah ia kembali menarik nacos itu

"cih... hanya orang gila saja yang mau mengidolakan orang sepertimu !" ujar kyungsoo sambil terus menarik nacos tadi..

"Cepat lepas !" ujar jongin seraya melotot

"shiro ! kau yang lepas ! ini milikku !" balas kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh amarah

"INI MILIKKU !" –jongin

"ANI ! INI MILIKKU !" –kyungsoo

"MILIKKU !" suara jongin semakin keras

"ANIYA ! INI MILIKKU !" suara kyungsoo tak kalah keras

"permisi, sebenarnya kalau kalian ingin nacos, kami masih punya persediaannya di dalam" tiba-tiba salah seorang penjaga minimarket menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan,

Jongin dan kyungsoo menghentikan pertengkaran mereka setelah melihat keadaan sekitar dimana mereka tengah menjadi tontonan diantara seluruh pengunjung yang datang..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo selesai membayar belanjaannya dan segera melangkah keluar mini market, jujur ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat tadi karena ia sangat malu dengan para pembeli lain yang melihat pertengkarannya dengan Jongin tadi..

Jongin melangkah keluar dari mini market itu, dari depan pintu mini market dapat dilihatnya sosok kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh,,,

"ckckck celananya pendek sekali, jika ada namja mesum yang melihat bagaiman ?"

entah kenapa jongin merasa sedikit khawatir pada kyungsoo, dia pun akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti kyungsoo sampai apartemennya..

ditengah perjalanan kyungsoo merasa ada yang mengikutinya, itu membuatnya sedikit takut dan berniat mempercepat langkahnya...

"hai~~ mau kemana cantik ? biar ku antar" tiba-tiba seorang namja mendekati kyungsoo

kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari namja itu, ia sama sekali tak ingin membalas ucapan namja tadi, dengan tampang cueknya ia terus berjalan tanpa bersuara..

"ya~~ aku berbicara padamu kenapa kau tak menjawab"

namja itu dengan lancangnya menarik tangan kyungsoo,

"YA ! MAU APA KAU ! LEPASKAN AKU !" teriak kyungsoo seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan namja tadi dari tangannya

"hei hei jangan teriak-teriak cantik~ aku tak akan menyakitimu, ayo ikut oppa~~" ujar namja tadi

'grep'

seseorang memegang lengan namja tadi

"Lepaskan dia !" ujar jongin seraya memberikan pandangan menusuk pada namja itu...

"hei bung~~ ini bukan urusanmu, dia milikku jadi jangan ikut campur" ujar namja tadi

"cihh... dia yeojaku jadi lepaskan tanganmu darinya !" kini nada suara jongin sedikit meninggi,,, namja tadi terdiam

kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,,

Jongin menarik keras tangan namja itu dan mendorongnya menjauh,,,

"pergilah ! jangan dekati yeojaku lagi !" bentak jongin pada namja itu, dengan raut wajah kesal namja tadi pun melangkah menjauhi jongin dan kyungsoo...

Jongin berbalik menghadap kyungsoo,,,

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya jongin, kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan...

"lain kali jika keluar rumah terlebih malam hari jagan gunakan celana sependek itu kau membuat para namja melihatmu !" ujar jongin lagi..

"YA ! Apa pedulimu ! ini bukan urusanmu !" dengan angkuh kyungsoo berjalan mendahului jongin,,

"aiissshh kenapa anak itu keras sekali" gerutu jongin yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri,,

"changkaman ! kyungsoo !" untuk pertama kalinya jongin memanggil nama kyungsoo bukan 'kodok' seperti biasanya

Jongin melangkah mendekati kyungsoo, ia melepas jaket tipis miliknya dan mengikatkan jaket itu pada pinggang kyungsoo, yah setidaknya ini mampu menutupi bagian belakang kaki kyungsoo...

kyungsoo sudah akan membuka mulutnya,, namun jongin lebih dulu berbicara

"jangan menolak atau marah-marah ! apa kau ingin di ganggu lagi seperti tadi,, cha ! biar ku antar kau sampai apartemenmu"

tanpa aba-aba jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan menariknya agar ikut berjalan bersamanya,,

aneh memang tapi kyungsoo tak menolak, ia ikut berjalan mengikuti jongin...

.

.

.

.

~Next day

"appa, hari ini aku bawa mobil ne..." pinta jongin di sela-sela acara sarapan paginya

"hmm boleh, tapi untuk apa ? tumben sekali kau ingin bawa mobil" ujar sang appa..

"aku mau menjemput yifan hyung, ia akan kembali hari ini" ujar jongin lagi

"wah benarkah ? ajak dia kerumah jika sudah sampai ne" kini eomma jongin ikut berbicara,,,

"arraso,,," balas jongin lalu memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya

"oh iya adik yifan sekarang dimana ?" tanya tuan kim lagi...

"molla,, tapi sepertinya dia di jepang, bersama orang tuanya" ujar jongin yang di balas anggukan dari kedua orang tuanya

.

.

.

~other side

"okay mom,,ne I'm eating right now,, hmm ne ne,,,hmm bye~~ love u too"

'pip'

kyungsoo baru saja berbincang dengan sang eomma di telepon, beginilah meskipun ia tinggal di Jepang, eomma kyungsoo selalu mengecek perkembangan sang anak dari jauh, ia selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon kyungsoo atau pun yifan setiap hari..

Kyungsoo mengakhiri sarapan paginya dengan meminum segelas susu coklat hangat kesukaannya,,

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan segera mengambil ransel miliknya, tak lupa ia pun membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi jaket milik jongin semalam..

.

.

.

~At Hankyu SHS

"pagi kyung" sapa baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelasnya,,,

ia segera menduduki bangku di sebelah kyungsoo...

"pagi baekkie~~" balas kyungsoo dengan senyum

"eh ? ini apa ?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat sebuah bungkusan di atas meja kyungsoo..

"ohh ini,, ini milik si hitam" ucap kyungsoo

"si hitam ? maksudmu Jongin sunbae ?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, kan hanya dia yang hitam di sekolah kita" tutur kyungsoo polos..

"hmm kenapa bisa ada padamu ?" ucap baekhyun

"ahh itu tak penting baek, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengembalikannya"

#TeettTeett

bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai...

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pertama pun datang, terlihat keramaian di sekitar area kantin sekolah, kyungsoo perlahan berjalan di ikuti baekhyun mencari sosok namja tan yang dikenal bernama jongin itu

kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok itu, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sekelompok namja yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja kantin, tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju kumpulan namja itu

"ini" kyungsoo segera meletakkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi di bawanya di depan jongin..

"emm ?" jongin sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kyungsoo yang terkesan tiba-tiba...

"tidak ingin makan bersama dulu ?" tanya jongdae pada kyungsoo

"tidak terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya, kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tadi..

"yaa~~ dia dingin sekali ckckck" celetuk chanyeol

"ia kau benar chan, ia sangat jutek, padahal dia lumayan cantik ia kan jongin" ujar jongdae lagi..

"nugu ? si kodok ?" tanya jongin

"tentu ! siapa lagi yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi" tambah Tao

"hmm ne dia cukup cantik, tapi sikapnya itu,, aduhhh sangat jauh dari kata cantik" ucap jongin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya..

"tapi sepertinya ia sangat dekat dengan sehun" ujar jongdae lagi

"iya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, aku sering melihat mereka berbincang bersama" tambah tao

"ya ya ya, lihat lihat itu si kodok dan sehun bukan ?" kini chanyeol menunjuk bagian pojok meja kantin

"wahhh sepertinya mereka dekat sekali ya,," ucap jongdae sembari memperhatikan sosok itu

" cihh...bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum senang di depan sehun dan selalu memperlihatkan raut wajah masam di depanku" tanpa sadar jongin berucap yang mampu di dengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain..

teman-teman jongin seketika tersenyum jahil ke arah jongin

'eehh apa yang kukatakan' rutuk jongin dalam hati, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok kyungsoo dan sehun dan melanjutkan memakan makanan di hadapannya

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan segera mengangkat i-phonya yang berdering sejak tadi,,

"ne hyung, kau sudah dimana ?" ujar jongin kepada orang diseberang sana

"arraso tunggulah, 20 menit lagi aku sampai"

jongin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menjemput yifan, baiklah sepertinya banyak yang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya jongin dan yifan itu ada hubungan apa,,,

Jongin dan yifan sudah seperti saudara kandung, pertemuan mereka terjadi saat yifan membantu jongin ketika jongin diganggu oleh beberapa anak SMP yang meminta uang padanya, saat itu jongin berumur 10 tahun dan yifan baru menginjak bangku SMA, sejak saat itu jongin jadi ingin selalu bermain dengan yifan terlebih lagi ia tak memiliki saudara sehingga kehadiran yifan sangat membuat jongin bahagia.

Lalu alasan kenapa jongin tak mengenal kyungsoo, itu karena jongin tak pernah bertemu dengan kyungsoo sebelumnya, saat ia mengenal yifan, yifan sudah menempati apartemennya sendiri dan yang ia tahu saudara yifan saat itu berada di Jepang,,,

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus jalanan sore itu..

.

.

.

~Other side..

"duduklah.." sehun mempersilahkan kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi bus yang masih tersisa dan membiarkan dirinya berdiri di samping kyungsoo

"gumawo oppa" ucap kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis..

perjalanan bus berjalan lancar sampai tiba-tiba..

#Ciiitttttt

suara rem bus yang terdengar di paksakan membuat beberapa penumpang terkejut dan ada pula yang hampir terjatuh, termasuk namja tampan ini –Oh Sehun-

tubuhnya hampir saja menubruk tubuh kyungsoo di depannya jika tangannya tak sigap mencengkram gagang kursi bus itu,,

#DEG

saat ini kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan Oh Sehun, begitu pula sehun, ia mampu melihat wajah kyungsoo dengan jelas, karena saat ini posisi mereka sangatt dekat, sehun yang berusaha menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kursi membuat wajahnya hampir tak berjarak dengan wajah kyungsoo

'ya Tuhan, gadis ini begitu cantik, matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya begitu merah dan kissble, astaga kenapa aku baru menyadari ia begitu cantik' tutur sehun dalam hati

Sehun baru pertama kali melihat wajah kyungsoo dari arah sedekat itu, dan ia tak menyangka jika kyungsoo begitu cantik, keterpesonaannya membuat ia tak sadar akan posisinya saat ini

# ~~ ipsul wia chu~~

bunyi i-phone kyungsoo menyadarkan keduannya, sehun segera memperbaiki posisinya..

"ne yeoboseyo,,,,aahh ? really ? where are u now ?" kegembiraan terpampang jelas dari wajah kyungsoo saat menerima telepon itu

.

.

.

~Other side..

"hyung !" jongin memanggil sosok namja tampan nan gagah yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku cafe yang berada di sekitaran incheon airport,,,

sang namja segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dapat dilihatnya sosok namja tan yang sangat dikenalnya..

'GREP'

mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, tak lama hanya sekedar pelukan tanda betapa bahagianya mereka dapat bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa

"wahhh adik hyung sudah sangat tampan sekarang" ujar yifan menggoda jongin

"tentu saja aku memang tampan sejak dulu hyung" balas jongin

"hahaha kau tak berubah, tetap saja suka membanggakan diri" tutur yifan lagi...

"hehe,, baiklah kau mau diantar kemana hyung ? ke apartemenmu atau kerumahku ?" tanya jongin lagi...

"kita makan dulu, aku sangat lapar, makanan di pesawat sangat tak menarik" ujar yifan...

"baiklah kajja..."

mereka pun melangkah meninggalkan cafe itu menuju tempat makan yang diinginkan yifan...

.

.

.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di salah satu restoran Jepang, sepertinya yifan sangat rindu pada masakan jepang sehingga ia ngotot ingin makan di restoran ini,,,

"ayo hyung cepat di pesan..." tutur jongin saat mereka sudah menduduki salah satu meja di restoran itu..

"tunggu sebentar, adikku akan segera tiba disini.." ucapan yifan membuat jongin mengerutkan keningnya..

"adikmu ? adikmu di korea hyung ?" tanya jongin kemudian

"ne,,, dia sudah dikorea sejak kelas 2 Junior High School" tutur yifan seraya membolak balik buku menu di depannya..

"YA ! Kenapa tak bilang padaku !, aku kan bisa bertemu dengan adikmu yang kau bilang cantik itu" kesal jongin pada yifan

"tenang saja,, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya" balas yifan dengan senyumnya

bunyi lonceng depan pintu restoran jepang itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk, sontak yifan mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu,,

Sesosok yeoja cantik dengan masih berseragam lengkap memasuki restoran itu.. yifan yang duduk menghadap langsung ke arah pintu masuk dapat segera melihat siapa yang datang, sedangkan jongin, posisi jongin saat ini membelakangi pintu masuk jadi ia tak bisa langsung melihat siapa yang datang

"kyungie~~" seru yifan seraya melambaikan tangannya

jongin yang sadar bahwa adik hyung nya itu telah tiba langsung menengok ke arah belakang..

#DEG

'HAH ? MATA KODOK ? tidak mungkin !'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 is Up !

gimana ceritanya reders ? masih mau baca kelanjutannya ? semoga masih ^_^  
Makasih banget buat comment and like nya buat chap sebelumnya #hug  
Jangan lupa comment and like terus ya ^_^ Thanks a lot


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 5

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _kyungie~~" seru yifan seraya melambaikan tangannya_

 _jongin yang sadar bahwa adik hyung nya itu telah tiba langsung menengok ke arah belakang.._

 _#DEG_

' _HAH ? MATA KODOK ? tidak mungkin !'_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

'HAH ? MATA KODOK ? tidak mungkin !' kaget jongin dalam hati, matanya kini membulat, sontak jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari kyungsoo yang kini berjalan menuju mejanya dan yifan

"oppa !" seru kyungsoo lalu segera berhambur di pelukan sang kakak yang kini tengah memposisikan dirinya berdiri,

"kenapa tak bilang padaku jika kau akan ke korea ? kau jahat !" seru kyungsoo, kyungsoo masih belum menyadari kehadiran jongin

"hehe mian, oppa memang sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan padamu dear, oh iya oppa ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu" ucap yifan dengan senyumnya

"nugu ?" heran kyungsoo

yifan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jongin..

"YA ! Hitam ? Kenapa Kau ada di sini ?!" kaget kyungsoo

"kau sudah tau jongin kyung ?" yifan menyahut

"oppa kenapa dia disini ?!" tanpa membalas ucapan sang kakak kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya..

"YA ! memang apasalahnya jika aku disini ! kenapa harus berteriak sih !" kesal jongin kini ia sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya

"tunggu dulu... jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" tutur yifan lagi, namun keduanya -Jongin dan kyungsoo- sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yifan, yifan dicueki lagi

"Tentu saja salah ! kau mengganggu pandangan serta suasa hatiku yang sedang senang kau tahu !" ujar kyungsoo

"YA ! Mata Kodok ! Dimana mana jika orang melihat sorang Kim Jongin suasana hati dan penglihatannya semakin baik, sepertinya kau perlu ke rumah sakit mengecek kepalamu yang konslet" ucap jongin tak mau kalah

"aaiisss, YA ! Kepalaku baik-baik saja PABO !" teriak kyungsoo lagi

"Berani kau mengataiku Pabo ! Kau Mata Kodok !" jongin tak mau kalah bahkan kini ia sudah menunjuk-nunjuk kyungsoo

"Kau Mesum !" kyungsoo balas mengatai jongin

"Kau Gendut Bibir Tebal !" Jongin semakin mendekat ke arah kyungsoo,

"Aku Tidak Gendut ! Dasar Namja Hitam Pesek !" kyungsoo pun semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka, tatapan kebencian sangat tampak dari mata mereka

"CUKUP CUKUP CUKUP ! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR ! APA KALIAN FIKIR HANYA ADA KALIAN DISINI !" yifan yang sedari tadi di anggap batu akhirnya angkat bicara menyadarkan kedua orang yang sedari tadi beradu mulut itu untuk sedikit menyadari kehadirannya..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo Jongin dan Yifan kini sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sembari menunggu pesanan mereka,,

Posisi duduk mereka adalah yifan yang duduk berhadapan dengan jongin dan kyungsoo yang duduk di samping yifan..

"Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini.." yifan mulai membuka pembicaraan kala itu

hening~

tak ada yang menjawab, baik kyungsoo mau pun jongin sama sekali tak berniat membuka suaranya, mereka bahkan kini sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan

"YA ! Apa Kalian Tak Menghargaiku !" bentak yifan kemudian..

"Jusungeyo hyung, bukan itu maksudku,, iisshh .." jongin mengusap bagian tengkuk lehernya

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" tanya yifan lagi dan di jawab anggukan dari kyungsoo serta jongin..

"lalu kenapa kalian bertengkar ?" ujar yifan dengan wajah penasarannya

"Dia menyebalkan oppa !" ucap kyungsoo

"Ani hyung !, dia yang menyebalkan !" sahut jongin

"baiklah intinya kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan !" tutur yifan

tiba-tiba pelayan restoran datang dan menghidangkan pesanan mereka di atas meja,

"selamat menikmati" tutur pelayan itu dan ia pun berlalu...

"cha ! mari kita makan dulu..." ujar yifan dan ia pun langsung mengambil sumpitnya..

Seperberapa detik pandangan kyungsoo dan jongin bertemu, lalu mereka pun ikut mulai memakan makanan di depan mereka..

.

.

.

Yifan mengakhiri makannya dengan meminum teh hijau yang tadi di pesannya, diliriknya dua orang dongsaeng tersayangnya yang juga telah selesai menyantap makanannya

"nah apa kalian sudah kenyang ?" tanya yifan yang dibalas anggukan dari keduannya,,

"baiklah kalau begitu cepat berbaikan !" perintah yifan seraya memandang dua dongsaengnya itu bergantian

"MWO ! Berbaikan ? dengan si Hitam itu ? shiro ! aku tak mau !" sahut kyungsoo

"Aku juga tak mau hyung ! bocah menyebalkan dan aneh seperti dia bikin repot saja" ujar jongin, kyungsoo dan jongin kini saling menatap menuh kebencian

"baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan, aku juga tak akan berbicara dengan kalian"

"hyung/oppa !" sahut keduanya bersamaan

"hmm aku kembali saja ke kanada, untuk apa aku disini dan melihat adik-adikku bertengkar terus"

Kyungsoo dan jongin menunduk, yifan melirik dua adiknya itu dan sedikit menampakkan senyum jahilnya

"mian.." tak lama jongin berucap sembari menyerahkan tangannya di depan kyungsoo namun matanya entah melihat kemana yang jelas tidak melihat ke arah kyungsoo

"hmm nado mian" ucap kyungsoo namun ia tak membalas uluran tangan jongin..

"kyungie~~ sejak kapan oppa mengajarkanmu tak sopan seperti itu" tutur yifan,,

akhirnya kyungsoo pun membalas uluran tangan jongin..

.

.

.

.

~Next Day

Sunday Morning,,,

Minggu adalah hari yang bisa dikatakan ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang, karena di hari itu mereka bisa bersantai atau paling tidak berkumpul bersama keluarga...

Di minggu pagi yang cerah kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur cantiknya karena mendengar suara musik yang cukup besar dan sepertinya bersumber dari ruang TV apartemennya,,

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya...

Di bukanya pintu kamar dan ia langsung menuruni tangga menuju sumber suara,

Mata kyungsoo langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya,,

Sang kakak Do Yifan dan sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun tengah melakukan senam pagi di dalam rumah

"Hai kyung !" seru baekhyun girang...

"kyungie~~, what are u doing !, cepat cuci mukamu dan bergabung bersama kami" tutur yifan

kyungsoo segera memegangi kepalanya yang terasa akan segera pecah..

"ya Tuhan kenapa oppaku semakin aneh" tuturnya bermonolog

"kyungsoo cepat bergabung !" teriak yifan lagi

.

.

.

.

~Other side

Jongin mengisi waktu minggu paginya dengan joging disekitaran kompleks rumahnya, karena setiap minggu pagi khususnya saat musim panas seperti saat ini lingkungan kompleks perumahan di daerah jongin selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang melakukan olahraga pagi termasuk pula jongin,,

Jongin tengah asik berlari sampai akhirnya

'BRUK'

"Aww..."

Terdengar suara benda jatuk dan orang kesakitan dari kejauhan, jongin mempertajam penglihatannya...

"astaga..." gumamnya saat ia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah kesakitan menahan sepeda yang menubruknya

jongin segera berlari menuju yeoja itu..

Setelah sampai, jongin segera membantu mengangkat sepeda yeoja tadi dan...

#DEG

'Luhan noona' tutur jongin dalam hati saat ia kini mampu melihat dengan jelas sosok yeoja yang baru saja di tolongnya..

"khamsahamnida.." tutur luhan lalu ia berusaha menaiki sepedanya kembali namun,,

"Aww.." segera ia melepas kembali sepedanya dan memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir

"noona kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya jongin khawatir..

luhan mengerutkan keningnya, PD sekali namja di depan ini menganggap dirinya lebih muda begitulah fikir luhan

"sini biar kulihat kakimu" jongin dengan sigap langsung duduk memeriksa kaki luhan

"sepertinya kakimu terkilir noona" ucap jongin lagi..

"chogi... kenpa kau memanggilku noona ?" tanya luhan pada akhirnya..

"aahh ia, kenalkan aku Jongin, teman Oh Sehun, anda Luhan Noona bukan ? noona nya sehun" ujar jongin seraya tersenyum

"oohh jadi kau temannya sehunie~,, ne... awww" tiba-tiba luhan berteriak saat jongin menekan kakinya...

"sepertinya kau memang terkilir noona, tahan sedikit ne..." ucap jongin, luhan mengangguk ragu,,,

Jongin melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kaki terkilir luhan, luhan menahan sakit dengan memejamkan matanya..

jongin selesai memijat kaki luhan, lalu ia sedikit menatap luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya,, jongin tersenyum 'cantik' gumamnya dalam hati..

"sudah selesai noona,,coba sekarang berdiri" perintah jongin,,

luhan perlahan berdiri di bantu jongin,,

"bagaimana ? apa masih sakit ?" tanya jongin

"sudah tak begitu sakit jongin, terima kasih banyak" balas luhan seraya tersenyum..

"apa kau bisa menggunakan sepedamu ?" ujar jongin lagi,,,

"hmm aku tak tahu" tutur luhan sedih...

"sini biar aku antar" jongin segera mengambil sepeda luhan dan menaikinya,,

"cha... ayo naik noona" perintah jongin, luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menaiki boncengan sepedanya

Mereka pun akhirnya menikmati minggu pagi itu bersama dengan bersepeda ria meskipun sebelumnya luhan sedikit terluka namun ia cukup senang karena ia bisa bertemu jongin yang ternyata menurapak anak yang sangat baik dan asik untuk diajak mengobrol, sepanjang jalan akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol..

.

.

.

~Apartemen Kyungsoo and Yifan

"ya~~ apa kalian tak bosan melakukan gerakan aneh itu !" seru kyungsoo dari arah dapur,,

kyungsoo kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya, sang oppa dan sahabatnya baekhyun...

"gerakan aneh apa maksudmu kyung !, ini sangat asik, benar kan baekkie !" seru yifan

"ne oppa kau benar !" ucap baekhyun mendukung statment yifan

Kyungsoo menggelegkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua orang itu, ia pun akhirnya menyelesaikan masakan sederhananya, ia hanya membuat nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi,,

Kyungsoo segera menyajikan makanan tersebut di meja makan...

"makanan sudah siap !, jika tak ada yang mau makan biar aku berikan pada tetangga sebelah" ujar kyungsoo..

seketika yifan dan baekhyun menghentikan gerakan senam mereka dan melangkah menuju meja makan..

.

.

Mereka telah selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka...

"terimakasih atas sarapannya adikku yang cantik~~" ucap yifan sembari memberikan senyumnya

"ne~~" balas kyungsoo ikut tersenyum..

"oh iya kapan kalian akan berangkat les ?" tanya yifan

hampir saja kyungsoo dan baekhyun melupakan les biola mereka hari ini,,

"astagaa hampir saja aku lupa, aku bahkan berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari" tutur kyungsoo..

baekhyun menatap jam tangannya,,

"astaga sudah jam 9, kita les jam 11 kyung !, aku pulang dulu ne, sampai bertemu di tempat les" baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlalu pergi seraya menberikan lambaian tangannya..

yifan menatap kepergian baekhyun lalu menatap adiknya yang masih asik meminum susu coklatnya,,

"apa yang kau tunggu,,, cepat siap-siap..." tutur yifan..

"arraso~~~"

kyungsoo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamarnya di lantai 2

baru saja kyungsoo berjalan, yifan baru menyadari...

"kyung ! siapa yang akan mencuci piring ?" ujar yifan..

kyungsoo berbalik menatap sang kakak,,

"tentu saja itu tugas oppa, aku kan harus siap-siap" kyungsoo menampakkan senyum liciknya dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan yifan yang mau tak mau akhirnya mulai membersihkan meja makan..

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari Merah itu kini berhenti di depan salah satu bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota Seoul,,

"gumawo oppa, nanti tak usah menjemputku, aku akan pulang dengan baekhyun"

"baiklah..." balas yifan seraya tersenyum

kyungsoo keluar dari mobil sang kakak lalu segera memasuki gedung les nya,,,

"hmm baiklah,, apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang" ujar yifan bermonolog...

"aahh" yifan segera mengambil i-phone nya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana

"jongin-ah ?! kau dimana ?, ayo kita main besball !"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jongin dan yifan tengah berada di dalam sebuat tempat latihan besball yang memang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang sekedar hanya ingin bermain untuk berolahraga..

"pukulan yang bagus !" seru yifan yang sudah duduk di bangku istirahat saat melihat jongin tengah berjalan ke arahnya

"benarkah ? sepertinya pukulan hyung masih lebih bagus" balas kai lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya..

"pulang dari sini apa kau ada acara ?" tanya yifan, jongin lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah yifan...

"nothing...wae hyung ?" jongin balik bertanya,,

"bisa kau bantu hyung mengerjakan tugas hyung ?" yifan kembali bertanya

"hah ? tugas ? apa hyung gila menyuruh siswa SMA sepertiku mengerjakan tugas orang S2 ?" kaget jongin..

"aniyo~~, ini tak sulit, hanya cukup banyak, tugas ini pun sering kau lakukan jika sedang membantu appamu memeriksa dokumen perusahaan, bagaiman ?"tawar yifan lagi sembari menatap lekat ke arah jonghyun

Jongin terlihat tengah berfikir,,,

"ayolah jongin, hanya kau yang bisa hyung harapkan untuk membantu hyung, kyungsoo sama seklai tak bisa diharapkan, menginaplah malam ini, hyung mohon,,," yifan mulai menunjukkan tampang memelasnya yang sangat tidak disukai jongin

"huft arraso arraso..." akhirnya jongin pun menyetujui permintaan hyungnya itu..

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan ini waktunya pulang bagi kelas biola kyungsoo dan baekhyun,,

Keduanya keluar dari kelas dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung kesenian itu,,

"sehun oppa ?" refleks kyungsoo memanggil sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tepat kyungsoo

"kyungsoo ? kau les disini juga ?" ujar sehun..

"ne, aku dan baekhyun les biola disini, oppa sedang apa ? les juga ?" kyungsoo balas bertanya

"ne, oppa les piano disini" balas sehun seraya tersenyum

"baiklah kalau begitu oppa, aku duluan ne, kelasku sudah selesai" tutur kyungsoo, kyungsoo akan mulai melangkah

"changkaman !, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu kyung ?" sehun menghentikan pergerakan kyunsoo

.

.

.

"baek kau tak ingin mampir ?" ujar kyungsoo yang sudah berapa di depan area apartemennya, sedangkan rumah baekhyun tinggal beberapa blok dari situ

"besok saja aku mampir, hari ini aku ingin tidur sepuasnya dirumah" balas baekhyun

"baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, bye~~" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah memasuki kawasan apartemennya, begitu pula baekhyun ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah melambai pada kyungsoo

.

.

"aku pulang~~" seru kyungsoo saat ia baru memasuki apartemennya..

"eh siapa yang datang ?" kyungsoo bermonolog saat dilihatnya sepatu yang sepertinya bukan milik hyungnya

kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat jongin berada di dalam rumahnya..

"YA ! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI !" teriakan kyungsoo membuat jongin yang tengah merapikan dokumen-dokumen menjadi sedikit kaget

"YA ! BISA TIDAK KAU JANGAN TERIAK TERUS ! KAU SELALU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU TERASA AKAN MELOMPAT KELUAR !" jongin balas berteriak saking kagetnya

"kyungsoo~~ jangan ganggu jongin dulu ! ia sedang membantu hyung mengerjakan tugas-tugas hyung" yifan tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur sembari membawa minuman dan beberapa snack ringan untuk dirinya dan jongin

"nah dengarkan kata yifan hyung ! jangan ganggu aku !" tambah jongin...

"aiiisshhh menyebalkan" gerutu kyungsoo lalu ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya..

"maafkan sikap kyungsoo ya jongin, cha ! mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita !" seru yifan lagi, mereka pun kembali bekerja..

.

.

Sore menjelang, kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, dan dia segera bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam

dengan rambut yang masih basah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaus kuning muda yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek hitam yang hanya menutupi sepertiga pahanya,,

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga apartemennya

Jongin POV

aduhh pekerjaan ini memang tak sulit tapi ini sungguh banyak, aahh badanku rasanya pegal sekali, tak bisa ku bayangkan jika yifan hyung harus mengerjakan ini emua sendiri..

kudengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga

#DEG

astaga, apa-apaan yeoja itu, apa ia ingin menguji imanku dengan menggunakan baju seterbuka itu saat aku disini,, huft tenanglah kim jongin ingat dia itu nenek sihir !

tapi astagaa kenapa kenapa dia begitu

cantik...

mataku tak mampu berhenti manatapnya

Jongin POV end

.

.

Author POV

yifan mengarahkan pandangannya pada jongin, dan kini dilihatnya jongin tengah menatap kyungsoo, yifan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum

"kyungsoo-ya~~,, sudah oppa bilang kan jangan mengganggu jongin" tutur yifan lembut

"aku tak pernah berbuat apa-apa ! aku tak mengganggunya !" kesal kyungsoo tak mau dikatai mengganggu jongin

"apa kau tak lihat air liur jongin hampir keluar saat kau lewat ?" ucap yifan sambil tersenyum

perkataan yifan sontak menyadarkan jongin...

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya... "dasar namja aneh !" dengus kyungsoo lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur..

yifan terkekeh melihat tingkah sang adik

"kau menyukai adikku ?" yifan melontarkan pertanyaan pada jongin yang sontak membuat jongin kaget..

"Aniyo~~~, ani hyung ani ani ani" jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yifan hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaeng nya itu..

.

.

.

Makan malam pun tiba

keheningan terjadi saat makan malam berlangsung, entah kenapa namun tak ada keributan dari dua sejoli –kyungsoo dan jongin-

setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, jongin dan yifan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang tinggal sedikit lagi, sedangkan kyungsoo ia mulai merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring

Malam sudah mulai larut, sekitar pukul 1.00 a.m yifan dan jongin baru selseai mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka..

"hoaammmm" keduanya menguam, sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar lelah

"ayo tidur !" ajak yifan

"ne..." balas jongin singkat,

mereka kemudian berdiri, dan mulai melangkah,,, namun jongin berbelek ke dapur,,

"aku minum dulu hyung" ucap jongin yang hanya di balas anggukan dari yifan, yifan pun akhirnya berjalan lebih dahulu menuju kamarnya...

Selesai meneguk air putih yang baru diambilnya, jongin segera melangkah menuju kamar yifan,,

Saat jongin masuk, kamar sudah gelap,,

'sepertinya yifan hyung sangat lelah' batin jongin, lalu perlahan ia melangkah menuju sebelah sisi ranjang yang masih kosong,,

jongin pun membaringkan dirinya dan tak lama ia pun terlelap..

.

.

.

~Next Day

Pagi pun tiba, matahari bersinar dengan indahnya membiaskan cahayanya melewati gorden-gorden kamar...

Sinar matahari yang terbias itu kini memasuki celah kamar kyungsoo, mengusik tidur cantik gadis itu,,

perlahan kyunsoo mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggangnya memberika beban berat pada tubuhnya,,

mata kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit membuka,,

#DEG

kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya seorang namja tan tengah berbaring di sampingnya seraya memeluk pingangnya erat...

"AAAAAAAAAAA !"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 is up !

maaf ya di chap ini sehunnya dikit~~, maaf juga ya kalo chap ini masih kurang panjang :( hehe, semoga masih suka ^_^

makasih udah jadi reders yan baik dengan meninggalkan jejak ^_^, di tunggu like and commentnya lagi buat chap ini,,, makasih semua ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

 _mata kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit membuka,,_

 _#DEG_

 _kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya seorang namja tan tengah berbaring di sampingnya seraya memeluk pingangnya erat..._

" _AAAAAAAAAAA !"_

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

" _AAAAAAAAAAA !"_

teriakan kyungsoo membuat jongin terbangun

"ADA APA ! ADA APA !" teriak jongin

saking terkejutnya mendengar teriakan kyungsoo jongin refleks bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menengok kiri dan kanan

'BUG' 'BUG' 'BUG'

bantal bantal terus menghujam tubuh jongin...

"AWWW YA ! YA ! YA ! APA ! YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH !" teriak jongin sembari melindungi dirinya dari pukulan bantal kyungsoo

"DASAR NAMJA MESUM KURANG AJAR ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU !" ujar kyungsoo seraya terus memberikan pukulan pada kai

Karena sudah lelah menahan pukulan, jongin pun segera mengambil tindakan, dipegangnya kedua lengan kyungsoo..

'Brug'

Di dorongnya tubuh kyungsoo sehingga kini kyungsoo berada di bawahnya...

"YA ! MESUM ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan HAH !" kyungsoo panik, terlebih posisinya dengan jongin kini terbilang sangat dekat, bayangkan saja jongin kini berada di atasnya dengan masih mencengkram lengannya, kyungsoo terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan jongin sehingga ia belum fokus melihat wajah sang namja tan itu

"Bisakah kau tidak memukulku ! Biarkan akau melihat dunia dulu ! aku bahkan belum sadar sepenuhnya !" ujar jongin kesal

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar ucapan jongin, ani sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak hanya terpaku karena ucapan jongin, ia juga terpaku dengan wajah jongin yang kini dilihatnya,,,

Kyungsoo terus menatap jongin, jongin yang di tatap jadi bingung dengan sikap kyungsoo

"sepertinya aku salah kamar, maaf !" ucap jongin lagi

hening~ tak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo, jongin kembali bersuara

"semalam aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk jadi aku tak sadar jika salah masuk kamar, terlebih kamar ini sangat gelap semalam jadi aku tak melihat kau ada disini dan..."

'ceklek' belum juga jongin selesai berbicara pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka

"Ada apa ini ribut-ri..." yifan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya

"YAAAA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !"

teriakan yifan membuat terkejut jongin mau pun kyungsoo, keduanya segera memperbaiki posisi mereka..

.

.

.

~Other side

"hun-ah~~, cepatlah turun sarapanmu sudah siap..." teriak luhan dari meja makan memanggil sang adik

seperti biasa mereka akan sarapan hanya berdua saja karena kesibukan orang tua mereka yang sama-sama mengurus perusahaan

sehun melangkah menuju ruang makan keluarga, setelah sampai ia segera mengambil tempat di depan luhan,,

Luhan segera mengambilkan sup untuk sehun,,

"cha ! makanlah yang banyak..." ujar luhan sambil meletakkan mangkuk sup itu di depan sehun

sehun mulai mengambil sendok dan memakan sup nya..

"hun-ah !" luhan kembali bersuara,,

"hmm ?" balas sehun singkat sambil menatap ke arah luhan

"kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang temanmu yang bernama Jongin ?"

kata-kata luhan membuat sehun menghentikan acara makannya,,

"kau tahu jongin dari mana ?" tanya sehun dengan kening yang sudah berkerut..

"kemarin dia menolongku saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda, aahh dia baik sekali, dia juga cukup tampan..."

"aku selesai" sehun segera memotong ucapan luhan lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya, luhan seketika terdiam..

sehun segera mengambil langkah menuju ke luar rumah..

luhan bangkit dari duduknya "Oh sehun ! Ada apa denganmu ?"

suara luhan menghentikan langkah sehun...

tanpa berbalik dengan masih membelakangi luhan sehun berucap..

"aku sudah lelah memainkan drama keluarga bahagia ini.." ucap sehun dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku melihat tubuh sehun yang terus menjauh,,

"sehunie~~ mianhe..."

.

.

.

~Other side

Kini yifan kyungsoo dan jongin sudah duduk di meja makan,,,

"jadi jongin, kau semalam salah masuk kamar ?" ucap yifan di tengah-tengah makan mereka

"ne hyung, jusungeyo" ucap jongin dengan penuh penyesalan..

Jongin melirik ke arah kyungsoo yang masih fokus memakan sarapannya..

"kyungsoo-ya jusungeyo..." ucap jongin dan kyungsoo tetap tak merespon, ucapan jongin seperti di anggapnya angin lalu

"Oh iya hari ini hyung tak bisa mengantar kalian, jadi jongin kau saja yang bawa mobil hyung okay !, dan jangan lupa jaga kyungsoo !" tutur yifan

"aku bisa berangkat dengan bus seperti biasa oppa" kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka suaranya..

"aku jalan dulu oppa" kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah pergi setelah mencium pipi kiri sang oppa..

.

.

kyungsoo melangkah menuju halte bus,,

"kyungsoo !"

merasa dirinya di panggil kyungsoo segera menoleh kebelakang, namun setelah ia tahu yang memanggilnya adalah jongin ia segera meluruskan kembali pandangannya dan tak berniat membalas panggilan jongin, kyungsoo terus berjalan...

"YA ! Kyungsoo ! tunggu aku !" jongin terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia kini dapat berjalan di samping kyungsoo

"kenapa kau mengikutiku !, kenapa tak naik mobil saja !" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada juteknya

"aku harus menjagamu, jadi aku akan naik bus bersamamu !" balas jongin

"aku tak butuh di jaga oleh orang sepertimu" balas kyungsoo

"yaaa ! kau ini ! berhentilah marah-marah !" ucap jongin lagi, mereka masih berjalan beriringan,, kyungsoo tak membalas ucapan jongin ia tetap fokus melihat jalanan di depannya

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja, toh ia berbicara juga tak pernah diperdulikan

Mereka akhirnya sampai di halte bus,

Suasana sungguh canggung dan hening, jongin benar-benar tidak suka waktu-waktu seperti ini, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara lagi

"mianhe~~, maaf soal tadi pagi" ucap jongin tulus di saat mereka sedang duduk menunggu datangnya bus

"tak perlu minta maaf, otak mesum mu itu memang sudah ada sejak kau lahir, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi" ucap kyungsoo ketus lalu segera memasuki bus yang baru saja datang

Jongin menganga mendengar ucapan kyungsoo, sungguh gadis ini benar-benar tak bisa menjaga mulutnya !, fikir jongin

"hei ! apa kau tidak mau naik !" suara sopir bus menyadarkan jongin dan ia pun segera naik ke dalam bus itu..

Saat jongin menaiki bus, matanya langsung menangkap sosok kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi bus bersama seorang namja yang tak asing untuk jongin,, jongin menatap keduanya nanar

"cihh kenapa pada sehun ia bisa begitu mudah melempar senyuman" gerutu jongin, sembari memberikan pandangan tak sukanya

jongin pun segera mencari kursi yang masih kosong, untunglah bus tidak begitu ramai sehingga masih ada kursi untuk jongin, jongin segera duduk dan mengambil headset dari tasnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik dari i-phone nya

.

.

.

.

Bus berhenti di halte pemberhentian tempat para siswa dan siswi Hankyu akan turun,,,

Jongin keluar dari bus setelah kyungsoo dan sehun keluar lebih dahulu,, mereka pun berjalan menuju Hankyu SHS

Kyungsoo dan sehun berjalan beriringan di depan jongin, membuat jongin sedikit kesal, okay jongin merasa kyungsoo harusnya tidak mencuekinya karena merekalah yang berangkat bersama-sama bukan !?, tapi apa ini ! kyungsoo malah asik mengobrol bersama sehun,,

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya,,

tiba-tiba saja jongin merangkul kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya..

"hei kodok ! bukankah kita berangkat bersama ?, jadi harusnya kau berjalan bersamaku" tutur jongin seraya masih merangkul bahu kyungsoo

"eh ? kyung ? kau berangkat bersama jongin ?" heran sehun, kyungsoo ingin menjawab namun

"tentu ! semalam aku kan menginap di apartemen kyungsoo" jongin lebih dulu bersuara, kyungoo membulatkan matanya lalu melotot ke arah jongin..

"aah ? benarkah ?" sehun sedikit kaget dengan jawaban jongin

"anii oppa begi-" kyungsoo ingin berbicara namun jongin kembali memotong ucapannya..

"kami bahkan tidur bersa..."

'grep' kyungsoo membekap mulut jongin sebelum jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya,,

kyungsoo tersenyum aneh pada sehun, sambil berucap

"oppa aku duluan ne.. sampai bertemu di sekolah ! annyeong !" kyungsoo segera menarik jongin agar berjalan lebih cepat bersamanya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menarik jongin agar berjalan lebih cepat...

"kyung ! kyung ! pelan pelan lah ! kita belum terlambat !" seru jongin namun kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ucapan jongin ia terus menarik jongin sampai kini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka

"no pabo-ya ! untuk apa kau mau bercerita tentang kau yang menginap di rumahku pada sehun oppa !" kesal kyungsoo pada jongin

"wae ? memang apa salahnya ? aku hanya menceritakan suatu fakta.." balas jongin sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada..

"aku tak mau sehun oppa salah faham ! jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal tak penting di depan sehun oppa ataupun orang lain arra !" ucapan kyungsoo yang entah kenapa membuat jongin naik darah

"YAA ! Oh Sehun itu tak tertarik padamu jadi biar kubicarakan apapun tentangmu padanya, dia tak akan peduli !" ujar jongin seraya menunjuk-nujuk kening kyungsoo

"siapa bilang sehun oppa tak tertarik padaku ! kau jangan sok tahu !, ingat kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu soal kita, mati kau !" ancam kyungsoo lalu kyungsoo mulai melangkah..

namun langkah kyungsoo terhenti saat jongin tiba-tiba berucap

"kau bilang hal itu tak penting bukan ? lalu untuk apa kau takut jika aku bercerita pada orang, kau jangan terlalu PD ! Tipe ideal Oh Sehun itu tidak sepertimu !"

jongin melangkah mendekati kyungsoo yang masih diam terpaku

"jangan mengejarnya kau akan menyesal !" tutur jongin sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kyungsoo dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo..

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama telah di mulai, kali ini kelas jongin tengah di isi dengan pelajaran Fisika dari Park sonsaengnim,,

hening~

itulah keadaan kelas saat pelajarn berlangsung, sepertinya setiap siswa menikmati pelajaran kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, ada yang begitu fokus memperhatikan tuan Park yang tengah mengoceh menjelaskan Persamaan Newton mengenai kenapa benda bisa bergerak ?, lalu ada pula murid yang sedari tadi kakinya tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena asik mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya meskipun pandangannya fokus ke depan, dan ada pula yang tengah asik melancong di dalam fikirannya sendiri

Seperti namja yang satu ini, matanya fokus ke depan namun fikirannya entah kemana

Jongin POV

" _aku tak mau sehun oppa salah faham ! jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal tak penting di depan sehun oppa ataupun orang lain arra !"_

aiissshh kenapa kata-kata si kodok terus menghantui fikiranku ! sialan ! jadi dia fikir aku tak penting begitu ? lalu oh sehun itu begitu penting ?

awas saja kau ! seorang kim jongin tidak pernah terhina seperti ini...

sehun ? salah faham ? aaiiihhh seperti sudah ada hubungan saja, siapa peduli denganmu ! dasar yeoja pipi tembam

" _siapa bilang sehun oppa tak tertarik padaku ! kau jangan sok tahu !, ingat kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu soal kita, mati kau !"_

mati saja kau sendiri, aku tak akan mati sia-sia hanya karna hal bodoh seperti ini

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

Author POV

"Jongin !" Park saem sedari tadi memanggil jongin tapi pria tan itu sama sekali tak menanggapi panggilan gurunya

"Kim Jongin !" Park saem sudah mulai kesal

"YA KIM JONGIN !"

'BRAKK' jongin memukul mejanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"APA ! KAU MAU BILANG APA LAGI DASAR KAU KODOK TIDAK TAHU DIRI !"

#JDERRRRR

bagaikan tersambar petir jongin kini membulatkan matanya...

ia baru sadar jika ia tengah berhadapan dengan gurunya...

teman-teman kelas jongin sempat shock dan ada pula yang tertawa saat jongin melontarkan kalimat tak sedap itu..

"KIM JONGIN ! SEKARANG JUGA KAU KELUARRRR !"

.

.

.

.

"aaiiissshhh... menyebalkan !" gerutu jongin, ini adalah kali pertama untuk seorang Kim Jongin dikeluarkan dari kelas, dan ia sangat tidak suka hal itu

setelah diusir keluar kelas oleh sang guru jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju perpustakaan saja, jongin memang pada dasarnya merupakan murid yang cerdas bahkan guru-guru sangat menyayanginya, sehingga ia begitu kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang..

dengan langkah gontai jongin memasuki perpustakaan sekolah, setelah masuk jongin mulai mencari buku yang kira-kira asik dibaca untuk saat ini, di sela-sela pencarian bukunya i-phone jongin berbunyi..

"yeoboseo ?, ne hyung wae ?" tutur jongin menjawab sang penelpon

"jongin, bisakah kau temani kyungsoo sampai pulang untuk hari ini ?" ujar seseorang di seberang sana

"MWO ?, hmm hyung-" jongin ingin menolak namun sang penelpon kembali berbicara

"kyungsoo ada ekskul hari ini, dan dia akan pulang terlambat, aku sedang berada di busan sekarang jadi tak bisa menjemputnya, aku mohon antarkan dia sampai pulang jongin, aku khawatir padanya"

"tapi hyung, kyungsoo tak akan mau pulang bersamaku" balas jongin lagi

"kau pasti bisa membujuknya, ayolah jongin, aku sangat khawatir jika dia pulang sendiri terlebih lagi dia seorang yeoja" ucap sang penelpon..

'huft' jongin membuang nafasnya...

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan dia sampai rumah" ucap jongin kemudian

"jongmal gumawo jongin-ah, kau memang adik hyung yang sangat baik"

"arraso arraso,,,, aku tutup dulu" ucap jongin mengakhiri lalu ia pun mematikan sambungan telepon dari yifan..

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba, Kyungsoo dan baekhyun baru memasuki kantin, dan mereka pun segera mengambi makanan, setelah selesai mengambil makanan keduanya pun segera mencari bangku untuk mereka duduki,,,

baru saja kyungsoo dan baekhyun akan memakan makanan mereka..

"permisi,, boleh aku duduk disini" suara sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka,,,

"aah, tentu,,, duduk saja oppa" balas kyungsoo dengan senyuman

sehun akhirnya mengambil tempat di samping kyungsoo,,

"oh iya kyung, kau suka musik klasik bukan ?" sehun mulai berbicara disela acara makan mereka..

"ne oppa..dari mana oppa tahu ?" balas kyungsoo mantap sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"apa kau lupa kau pernah bercerita padaku saat di bus dulu.." ucap sehun lagi

"aahh ne oppa mian aku lupa.." balas kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

"oh iya besok malam, ada pertunjukan drama musical apa kau mau menonton bersama ?"

"eh ?" kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, ia mulai berfikir apa sehun mengajaknya berkencan ?, oh ayolah kyungsoo ini hanyalah ajakan menonton,,

"ne oppa aku mau.." balas kyungsoo kemudian

"kau juga mau ikut baek ?" kini sehun pun mengajak baekhyun

"aniyo oppa, aku tak begitu suka menonton drama musical, yang ada nanti aku malah tertidur disana

"hahahaha" mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama

.

.

.

waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore,,,

pemandangan seperti biasa pun dapat terlihat, kini para murid yang sudat tidak sabar untuk pulang berhamburan keluar dari area Hankyu SHS

namun ini tidak berlaku bagi para murid yang masih memiliki ekskul, mereka harus menunda kepulangan mereka sampai pukul 6 nanti..

"kau akan mengikuti ekskul paduan suara ?" tanya baekhyun kepada kyungsoo, saat ini mereka tengah merapikan tas mereka

"hm" balas kyungsoo singkat seraya mengangguk,,

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya kyung" ujar baekhyun lagi..

"baiklah, hati-hati baek" balas kyungsoo, baekhyun pun segera melangkah keluar kelas,,

sedangkan kyungsoo, ia segera melangkah menuju sekretariat paduan suara

baekhyun dan kyungsoo memang sama-sama menyukai musik, namun jenis musik yang mereka sukai berbeda, kyungsoo lebih cenderung menyukai musik klasik sedangkan baekhyun lebih suka pop, sehingga baekhyun memutuskan tidak mengikuti ekskul paduan suara, ia lebih memilih mengituki ekskul musik, dimana disana ia belajar banyak tentang berbagai alat musik...

.

.

.

~Skip Time

kyungsoo dan teman-teman satu ekskul nya mulai berhamburan keluar dari sekretariat paduan suara,,

kyungsoo menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya,,

"huft sudah jam 6 lebih" dengus kyungsoo seraya terus berjalan..

"kenapa lama sekali !" sebuah suara mengagetkan kyungsoo

kyungsoo menatap ke arah sumber suara dan di lihatnya sosok namja tan yang tak lain adalah jongin

"kau ? untuk apa disini ?" heran kyungsoo

"tentu saja menunggumu, ayo cepat pulang !" tutur jongin lalu ia segera berjalan mendahului kyungsoo

"aku rasa aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku" ucap kyungsoo lagi yang masih dapat di dengar oleh jongin

"ia, tapi yifan hyung tak mau adik tersayangnya pulang sendiri di malam hari" balas jongin lagi, mereka akhirnya terus berjalan tanpa ada lagi percakapan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di halte bus

tak lama bus pun datang, mereka mulai menaiki bus itu,,,

untunglah masih ada dua bangku tersisa untuk mereka, dua bangku paling belakang, mereka pun segera duduk,

sejujurnya keadaan sekarang ini cukup aneh bagi jongin, karena untuk pertama kalinya kyungsoo tak menolak diantar olehnya, dan sedari tadi kyungsoo tak pernah berbicara, membuat jongin merasa risih. Iya, jongin risih, tidak biasanya ia melihat kyungsoo tidak mengomelinya, ini cukup janggal untuk jongin..

"kodok,,," jongin mulai membuka percakapan, karena ia tak suka keadaan seperti ini..

namun jongin tak mendapat balasan,

"ya kyungsoo ?" ucap jongin lagi

"hei apa kau..."jongin akan segera menatap kyungsoo

'puk'

tiba-tiba kepala kyungsoo mendarat di bahunya

"...tidur ?" sambung jongin, seraya menatap ke arah kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dibahunya, tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman

"sepertinya kau sangat lelah ya" tutur jongin kini dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" ujar jongin kembali bermonolog sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo..

beberapa waktu kemudian

'cckiitttttttttt'

tiba-tiba saja bus tadi berhenti mendadak mengakibatkan sedikit guncangan,

jongin segera menahan tubuh kyungsoo agar tidur sang yeoja cantik itu tak terganggu, namun karena posisi jongin yang saat ini membungkuk menahan tubuh kyungsoo yang hampir saja terbentur dengan kursi didepannya membuat pipi jongin tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir kyungsoo...

#deg_deg_deg

"astagaa ! apa itu tadi" ujar sopir bus yang baru saja menginjak rem bus ketika tiba-tiba seekor anjing menyebrangi jalan yang tengah dilewati bus tersebut,,

banyak di antar para penumpang yang mengeluh kaget akibat guncangan mendadak yang terjadi,,

sedang jongin tetap pada posisinya ia masih shock dengan kejadian yang tak terhitung menit itu namun mampu membuat jantungnya terasa akan copot

"jusungeyo... jusungeyoo" ucap sang sopir bus kepada para penumpangnya yang sepertinya sangat kaget dengan kejadian itu,,

suara supir bus menyadarkan jongin, dan dengan segera jongin kembali memperbaiki posisinya,,

jongin kempali memposisikan kepala kyungsoo di bahunya, untunglah kyungsoo masih terlelap, perlahan jongin menyentuh pipinya,,

ia kembali tersenyum "aku sudah gila" gumamnya..

.

.

.

.

kyungsoo dan jongin kini tengah berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartemen kyungsoo,,

ditemani langit malam yang sudah mulai gelap, mereka berdua melangkah tanpa ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara, hanya suara gesekan sepatu keduanya lah yang menemani perjalanan mereka,,

jongin terus berjalan di samping kyungsoo seraya tersenyum, entahlah apa yang ia fikirkan yang jelas senyum tak penah sirna dari wajah tampannya tak jarang pula ia tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya sendiri,,

kyungsoo yang berjalan di samping jongin sebenarnya sempat mencuri pandang pada namja itu karena jujur saja kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan sifat jongin yang tidak bersuara, biasanya ia akan mencoba menegur kyungsoo meskipun kyungsoo pasti akan mengacuhkannya,,

tepat saat kyungsoo melirik ke arah jongin, jongin tengah tersenyum sendiri sembari memegang sebelah pipinya, membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, kyungsoo pun kembali menatap jalanan di depannya..

mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan area apartemen kyungsoo, sekali lagi kyungsoo melirik ke arah jongin dan ia kembali mendapati jongin tengah tersenyum sendiri,,

"hei ! apa kau sudah gila ?" akhirnya kyungsoo membuka suaranya

"eh ? wae ? eh sudah sampai ya ?, masuklah" balas jongin seraya tersenyum aneh..

"dasar gila" ucap kyungsoo cetus lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin

"besok pagi aku jemput ne !" seru jongin yang membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap jongin, jarak mereka saat ini tak begitu jauh

"apa kepalamu sudah terbentur sesuatu ?" balas kyungsoo dengan wajah super polosnya, kyungsoo sungguh bingung dengan sikap jongin yang mendadak aneh, di tambah lagi ia bilang ingin menjemput kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo semakin khawatir pada namja satu ini

"eh ? terbentur ?" jongin malah berfikir tentang benturan bibir kyungsoo dengan pipinya, seketika itu juga wajah jongin memerah, namun untunglah kegelapan malam dan kegelapan wajah jongin mampu menutupi rona merah itu

"ekhmm jongin-ssi, jujur aku sedikit khawatir denganmu, sepertinya otakmu semakin konslet dari hari ke hari" ujar kyungsoo lagi

"aku ? otakku ?,, aku baik-baik saja" balas jongin dengan wajah meyakinkannya

"eehh tadi kau bilang apa ? jongin-ssi ?" tambah jongin, ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar kyungsoo menyebut namanya, namun terdengar sedikit canggung 'jongin-ssi ?'

"sudahlah, kau pulang sana ! terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang" kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

perlahan senyum kembali terpampang di wajah jongin, "sepertinya kau sudah sedikit lebih jinak ya kodok" gumam jongin, lalu ia pun segera berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada beberapa blok lagi dari area apartemen kyungsoo

.

.

.

~At Oh Family's House

"hun-ah,, ayo makan !" seru luhan dri pintu kamar sehun, sehun kini masih bergelut dengan buku pelajarannya

"aku tidak lapar noona, kau duluan saja, nanti saat aku lapar aku akan makan" balas sehun..

"shiro ! aku tak mau makan sendiri, cha kita makan bersama" luhan kini sudah berjalan mendekati sehun

"jebal~~" tutur luhan lagi dengan wajah menggemaskannya membuat sehun tak mampu menolak keinginan kakaknya ini...

.

.

mereka akhirnya mulai menyantap hidangan di depan mereka,

hening~

sehun memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sedangkan luhan, ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada sehun..

"ekhmm hun-ah.." luhan membuka suara di sela acara makan mereka..

sehun menatap ke arah luhan di depannya

"mianhe..." kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil luhan

sehun masih terdiam menatap luhan intens,,,

"maaf karena sudah membuatmu tersiksa dengan kondisi kita saat ini, maafkan aku" luhan kembali berucap

sehun tetap terdiam..

"bisakah kau tetap memerankan sandiwara ini hun-ah, tetaplah menganggapku kakakmu"

#DEG

hati sehun tiba-tiba terasa nyeri mendengar penuturan luhan..

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku ?" sehun kini membuka suaranya membuat luhan tersentak,,,

"tak ada gunanya cinta antara kita hun-ah, orang tua kita sudah menikah, kita sekarang bersaudara, kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi" balas luhan dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

sehun menggenggam sumpitnya keras menahan amarah yang merasuki dirinya

"apa kau mencintaiku ?" sehun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama

"sehunie..."

"jawab saja yang sejujurnya, ini tak akan merubah keadaan kita akan tetap menjadi saudara" tambah sehun memotong ucapan luhan

"ne, aku mencintaimu...sebagai saudaraku" balas luhan lirih

kata-kata luhan cukup membuat hati sehun remuk, jujur saja sehun masih sangat mencintai luhan, cinta pertamannya yang karena pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka membuat mereka kini harus menjadi saudara..

"terima kasih atas jawabanmu noona, aku tak akan menuntut lebih" balas sehun lalu ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan luhan yang menatap sendu kepergiannya..

air mata luhan tak dapat terbendung lagi, tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi mulusnya, namun ia tak bersuara, ia menangis dalam diam..

'mianhe sehunie,,, jongmal mianhe,,,hikz saranghe' tutur luhan dalam hati

.

.

.

.

~Other side..

Jongin membaringkan dirinya pada kasur King Size miliknya, seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya..

"aaiiisshhh ada apa denganku !" tiba-tiba jongin menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya

Jongin POV

apa aku menyukainya ?

ani ani ! aku tak mungkin menyukai yeoja galak itu !

tapi kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat kejadian di bus tadi (seraya memegangi dada sebelah kirinya)

aahh itu biasa hormon laki-laki

ia benar, aku belum tentu menyukainya, detak jantung yang memburu itu wajar, saat aku berlari juga rasanya seperti itu bukan,,

hmm tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku memastika perasaan ini, si kodok juga lumayan cantik, ia pantas menjadi yeoja chingu seorang kim jongin,,,

' _jongin-ssi'_

hmm kenapa kata itu terdengan tak menyenangkan, hmm kenapa ia tak memanggiku jongin oppa ?, itu terdengar lebih baik,,

baiklah kyungsoo, mari kita jangan bertengar dulu untuk saat ini, aku harus memantapkan hatiku

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

.

~Next Day

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah mendengar suara alrm i-phone nya, dengan langkah gontai ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya..

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seragam lengkap seraya menjinjing tas sekolahnya..

setelah menuruni tangga, kyungsoo melangkah menuju meja makan, dan dari sini dapat dilihatnya sang oppa yang tengah bergelut di dalam dapur

"morning dear~~" suara yifan membuka harinya

"morning oppa~~, kau masak apa ?" balas kyungsoo dengan senyum indahnya

"hanya roti isi, tapi ini khas kanada, kau pasti akan ketagihan jika memakannya" ujar yifan, seraya membawa hasil karyanya menuju meja makan

"hahaha memang apa bedanya roti isi kanada dengan roti isi korea" kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

#tingnong~~ (bel rumah berbunyi)

"eh ? siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini ?" heran kyungsoo

"makanlah sarapanmu, biar oppa yang buka" tutur yifan lalu dengan segera melangkah menuju pintu..

tak lama yifan kembali namun kini ia tak sendiri, ada jongin bersamanya

"em ? untuk apa kemari ?" ujar kyungsoo dengan masih mengunyah roti isinya

"tentu saja untuk menjemputmu" balas jongin lalu dengan segera menduduki dirinya pada kursi di depan kyungsoo,,

"hah ? tak perlu !, aku sudah biasa berangkat sendiri" ujar kyungsoo

"kyung~~ tak boleh begitu, kau harus menghargai niat jongin" tutur yifan seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala adiknya lalu ikut duduk bersama dongsaeng-dongsaengnya

"makanlah jongin, ini adalah buatan hyung !" seru yifan..

"benarkah ?" heran jongin, dan segera mengambil roti isi di depannya..

.

.

.

"cha ! kita berangkat !" seru jongin seraya memberikan tangannya, berharap kyungsoo membalasnya

alih-alih membalas kyungsoo bahkan langsung membuang muka dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan jongin,,

"sabarlah menghadapi adikku jongin" ucap yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu jongin

jongin membalas semangat yifan dengan senyuman

"it's okay,, adik hyung sangat menarik, aku pergi dulu" balas jongin, ia pun segera keluar dari apartemen dan mengejar langkah kyungsoo

.

.

"ayo masuk !" seru jongin mengajak kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya

dengan memberikan pandangan yang sulit di artikan kyungsoo pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil jongin.

Jongin pun segera memasuki mobilnya..

"ada apa sebenarnya denganmu ?" heran kyungsoo,

"aku ? memangnya aku kenapa ?" balas jongin, ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya..

"kenapa kau mendadak baik padaku, jujur saja kau terlihat aneh" balas kyungsoo

"benarkah ?, kau lebih suka aku yang menyebalkan atau aku yang baik ?" tanya jongin lagi

"tidak keduanya" balas kyungsoo, membuat jongin ingin memaki namun ia berusaha menahan

'ingat kim jongin kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya' ucap jongin dalam hati menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"biasakanlah dirimu untuk bertemu dengan kim jongin yang baik, aku lelah terus bertengkar denganmu, apa kau tak lelah ?" ucap jongin lagi masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya

"semua kegiatan yang memperlihatkan wajahmu membuatku lelah" balas kyungsoo..

baiklah jongin ingin sekali meneriaki kyungsoo saat ini namun ia kembali menahan dirinya,,

"hmm satu lagi, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang baik ?" ujar jongin lagi

"maksudmu ? aku rasa si hitam sudah cukup baik untukmu"

bailah jongin sudah tak tahan

"YA ! BISAKAH KAU BERBICARA SEDIKIT LEBIH SOPAN !" teriak jongin sambil sedikit melirik ke arah kyungsoo lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya

"cihh,, katanya kau akan menjadi kim jongin yang baik" ucap kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya

"ekhhmm mianhe,,hmm maksudku bisakah kau memanggilku jongin oppa ?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA" seketika kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat kaget seorang kim jongin

"apa ada yang lucu ?" tanya jongin heran

"haha haha,, kau ? kau ingin di panggil oppa ? hahah tak cocok hahaha" kyungsoo masih tertawa bahkan kini ia tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya

jongin menengok ke arah kyungsoo tepat saat lampu merah menyala dan dapat dilihatnya wajah tertawa kyungsoo yang sangat cantik, ini adalah kali pertama jongin melihat kyungsoo tertawa, bibir kyungsoo membentuk hati membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan, jongin sedikit terpesona..

jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat terdengar beberapa suara bel mobil yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk berjalan karena lampu hijau telah menyala

"apa benar tak cocok ?" jongin kembali bersuara

"hm hehehe" kyungsoo mengangguk sambil masih sedikit terkekeh..

"tapi kau memanggil sehun dengan sebutan oppa, kenapa jika padaku kata itu tak cocok ? kami kan seumuran" tutur jongin lagi

"kalau sehun oppa memang cocok di panggil oppa, dia memiliki karisma" balas kyungsoo

"aku lebih berkarisma, lihat saja aku memiliki banyak penggemar" ujar jongin tak mau kalah

"iya kau benar, kau memang memiliki banyak penggemar yang gila dan aneh, sama seperti orang yang digemarinya" balas kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum aneh, entah kenapa mengolok jongin membuat kyungsoo begitu bahagia

"YA !..." jongin ingin kembali marah, ia menatap ke arah kyungsoo

"wae ?" namun ucapan jongin terpotong dengan ucapan kyungsoo ditambah ekspresi datarnya

"ani tak ada" balas jongin terlihat sedikit takut lalu kembali menatap ke depan

jongin tak melihat kini kyungsoo tengah tersenyum di sampingnya...

Kyungsoo dan jongin keluar bersama dari mobil jongin, pemandangan itu di tangkap oleh krystal, sang ketuan Jongin Fans Club, orang yang sangat memuja jongin

"sialan ! berani-beraninya yeoja itu mendekati jongin oppa !" gerutu krystal

"kita harus beri dia pelajaran krys" kini sulli salah satu teman krystal ikut berbicara,,

"awas kau Do Kyungsoo" ujar krystal geram

.

.

.

~At Kantin

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang akan menjadi target mereka, namun tiba-tiba..

'byurr'

kyungsoo ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja yang menyebabkan baju seragam kyungsoo basah dan kotor, kyungsoo segera menatap sang yeoja..

"ups sorry..." ucap yeoja itu dengan tampang angkuh..

"kau sengaja ?" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat sang pelaku adalah krystal, yeoja yang sempat bermasalah dengannya

"kalau ia kenapa ?" ucap krystal dengan semiriknya

dengan geram kyungsoo segera mengambil gelas milik baekhyun di sampingnya dan menyiram wajah krystal..

"YA !" teriak krystal, ia tak mau kalah, dengan segera di ambilnya gelas milik temannya dan berniat menyiram kyungsoo kembali

'GREP'

namun tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangan krystal membuat krystal menghentikan pergerakannya

"jangan buat masalah krys" ucap orang tersebut..

"se-sehun..." ucap krystal sedikit gagap

"jangan sakiti dia" ucap sehun lagi dengan pandangan menusuknya, sehun segera menarik kyungsoo agar ikut meninggalkan kantin bersamanya

kyungsoo dan sehun berjalan meninggalkan kantin, dan baru saja mereka keluar dari pintu kantin, mereka berpapasan dengan jongin

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan kyungsoo, pakaian atas kyungsoo begitu kotor dan basah

"kau kenapa ?" ucap jongin khawatir seraya menarik bahu kyungsoo

sehun segera menepis tangan jongin dari bahu kyungsoo,,

"tanyakan pada para penggemarmu !" ucap sehun lalu ia kembali menarik kyungsoo..

.

.

.

dengan amarah yang memuncak jongin berjalan memasuki kantin dan segera menuju ke arah krystal, krystal yang melihat jongin berjalan ke arahnya merasa begitu senang, ia segera merapikan tatanan wajah dan seragamnya

"jongin !" seru krystal girang

"apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kyungsoo !" marah jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya

"a aku, aku hanya mengingatkannya agar tak usah dekat dekat denganmu" balas krystal

"YA ! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENGANGGU KYUNGSOO LAGI, JIKA KAU MENGGANGGUNYA, AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU !"

jongin segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan krystal yang begitu kaget dengan bentakan jongin..

.

.

.

Jongin berniat untuk mengantar kyungsoo pulang, namun setelah ia mencari kyungsoo ke kalasnya, teman kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa kyungsoo sudah pulang bersama sehun,,

akhirnya jongin pun pulang sendiri, namun entah kenapa ia merasa malas untuk pulang ke rumah, ia melewati sebuah kedai ice cream dan menghentikan mobilnya..

"sudah lama aku tak makan ice cream disini" ujar jongin bermonolog lalu ia segera turun dari mobilnya..

Jongin memasuki kedai ice cream itu, setelah memesan ice cream yang diinginkannya jongin segera mencari tempat duduk untuknya...

"jongin !" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya

"eh ? luhan noona ?" jongin segera berjalan menuju bangku luhan

"kau sendiri ?" tanya jongin

"ani, aku sedang menunggu temanku, kami berencana akan menonton drama musical di gedung itu" ujar luhan seraya menunjuk gedung yang berada di seberang kedai ice cream tempat mereka saat ini

"oohh begitu..." balas jongin lalu ia mulai memakan ice creamnya

"kalau kau ?" luhan kembali bertanya..

"mmm aku sendiri, hanya ingin mampir saja kesini, aku ingin makan ice cream" balas jongin sambil tersenyum

luhan membalas dengan anggukan, tak lama i-phone luhan berbunyi, luhan segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu

"yeoboseo ?"

"kau dimana ?"

"mwo ? kau tak bisa datang ?"

"lalu aku bagaimana ? aku sudah berada di depan gedung"

"...ckk arraso" luhan lalu mematika sambungan telepon tadi dengan wajah yang terlihat cukup tidak bahagia

"kenapa noona ?" tanya jongin

"temanku bilang ia tak bisa datang, ia harus menjaga keponakannya, huftt lalu aku bagaimana, apa aku harus pulang, hmmm sayang sekali, aku ingin menonton, tapi tak seru jika aku menonton sendiri" ujar luhan lesu

"nonton denganku saja, bagaimana ?" tawar jongin...

seketika luhan kembali menampakkan senyumnya

.

.

.

Sehun dan kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di gedung pertunjukan yang akan menampilkan drama musical itu, seperti janji kemarin sehun mengajak kyungsoo menonton drama musikal bersamanya dan disinilah mereka sekarang di lobi gedung menunggu petugas membukakan pintu untuk mereka..

"sehunie !"

sehun segera menoleh ke sumber suara..

"nonna ? sedang apa disini ? ...eh jongin ?" heran sehun saat melihat sang kakak datang bersama jongin..

"aku dan jongin akan menonton drama musical" balas luhan, kyungsoo menatap ke arah luhan dan jongin nanar, di fikiran kyungsoo penuh dengan pertanyaan

'siapa yeoja cantik ini ? kenapa ia datang dengan jongin ? kenapa sehun oppa mengenalnya ?' begitulah fikir kyungsoo

tak kalah kaget dengan sehun, jongin pun kaget mendapati sehun dan kyungsoo yang ternyata belum pulang

"kau kenapa belum pulang !" ujar jongin menegur kyungsoo

"aku dan sehun oppa memang ada janji menonton hari ini" balas kyungsoo

"nugu ?" tanya luhan, sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan kyungsoo

"dia adik kelasku, namanya Kyungsoo" ucap sehun membalas pertanyaan luhan

"kyungsoo kenalkan, ini Luhan nonna, dia...kakakku" ucap sehun lagi

"bangapta eonnie" ujar kyungsoo lembut sambil sedikit menunduk

'apa dia selalu sopan dengan setiap orang ? lalu aku ? kenapa padaku ia begitu kuarang ajar' gumam jongin dalam hati

Mereka pun akhirnya memasuki gedung pertunjukan bersama, saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam gedung pertunjukan, dimana posisi duduk mereka dari ujung kiri ada luhan lalu disebelah kanannya ada sehun dan di sebelahnya lagi ada kyungsoo dan jongin berada paling kanan,,

Pertunjukan pun di mulai, setiap penonton yang hadir nampak larut dalam pertunjukan, begitu pula empat orang tadi, part ini merupakan part yang paling mengharukan dari cerita,,

Jongin melihat ke samping kirinya, tempat kyungsoo, ia ingin melihat apa kyungsoo juga menangis seperti penonton-penonton lain,

saat jongin mengarahkan pandangan pada kyungsoo, ternyata kyungsoo sudah berlinangan air mata, jongin ingin tertawa melihatnya,

jongin mendengat bibirnya pada telinga kyungsoo,

"ternyata kau bisa menangis juga" bisik jongin yang sontak membuat kyungsoo segera mengarahkan pandangan pada jongin sambil menampakkan tampang sebalnya..

"uljima" kata jongin sambil tersenyum lalu perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kyungsoo

#DEG

kyungsoo sedikit tertegun dengan perlakuan jongin yang begitu lembut padanya..

.

.

.

Pertunjukan pun berakhir dengan meninggalnya tokoh wanita bintang utama itu..

"huft,, kenapa ceritanya begitu menyedihkan" dengus kyungsoo

"sudahlah, itu hanya cerita, tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia nyata" sahut jongin..

kyungsoo dan jongin terus saja berbicara sepanjang jalan keluar gedung pertunjukan itu, sedangkan sehun dan luhan, entah kenapa mereka menjadi pendiam sejak berakhirnya pertunjukan..

"hmm kenapa orang tua mereka harus menikah, padahal anak-anak mereka saling mencintai, sungguh cerita yang mengharukan" tutur kyungsoo lagi..

#Deg

Ucapan kyungsoo terdengar jelas oleh sehun dan luhan, membuat luhan tertunduk dan sehun yang menatap sendu ke arah luhan..

"sudahlah kyung, jangan di bicarakan lagi, itu hanya sebuah cerita, kisah cintamu tak akan sesedih itu aku yakin" ucap jongin

"hmm kyung, aku pulang bersama noonaku ya, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang" sehun tiba-tiba membuka suaranya

"eh ?,, aahh arraso gwenchana, aku bisa naik bus" balas kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

"Ya ! Untuk apa naik bus, aku ada disini !" seru jongin, kyungsoo belum sempat membalas ucapan jongin, karena sehun kembali bersuara

"baiklah kami duluan" ucap sehun, lalu segera merangkul luhan untuk berjalan bersamanya..

kyungsoo menatap nanar ke arah sehun yang terus berjalan bersama luhan

"kau kenapa ? jangan bilang kau cemburu !" seru jongin menyadarkan kyungsoo dari tatapan fokusnya

"eh ? aniyo... mereka itu saudara untuk apa cemburu" ucap kyungsoo

"kajja ! kita pulang" jongin segera menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan menariknya agar ikut berjalan bersamanya, dan anehnya lagi kyungsoo tak memberontak

mereka keluar dari gedung tepat saat massa angin yang membawa udara dingin berhembus membuat badan kyungsoo mau pun jongin menggigil kedinginan..

'GREP'

tiba-tiba saja jongin memeluk kyungsoo dari samping, membuat kyungsoo berada disisinya

#deg_deg_deg

jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat

"jo-jongin..."

"jangan menolak, ini agar kau tak kedinginan" ucap jongin memotong ucapan kyungsoo

tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum, senyum yang tak mampu di lihat oleh keduanya..

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 6 is up !

maaf ya kalo kepanjangan dan sedikit membosankan, tapi author tetap berharap ff ini bakal tetep di suka, terima kasih untuk readers yang selalu meninggalkan jejaknya keep reading n comment yaa gumawo #bow


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 7

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

 _#deg_deg_deg_

 _jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat_

" _jo-jongin..."_

" _jangan menolak, ini agar kau tak kedinginan" ucap jongin memotong ucapan kyungsoo_

 _tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum, senyum yang tak mampu di lihat oleh keduanya.._

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"gwenchana ?" sehun membuka pembicaraan

kini sehun dan luhan sudah berada di rumah mereka

"em ?, mmm" balas luhan singkat seraya mengangguk...

"noona, boleh aku jujur ?" ujar sehun, kini ia tengah duduk bersama luhan di ruang TV

"aku masih mencintaimu noona"

#DEG

kata-kata sehun membuat luhan tersentak dan menatap sendu ke arah sehun..

"tapi...sejak aku mendengar ucapanmu kemarin malam aku sadar kita tak akan mungkin bisa bersama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakan kisah cinta kita di masa lalu, dan berusaha menganggapmu sebagai kakakku"

sehun perlahan menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan luhan...

"jadi kau jangan sedih atau khawatir, aku pasti bisa move on darimu, mari kita bentuk keluarga yang bahagia bersama appa dan eomma"

'GREP'

seketika luhan langsung memeluk tubuh besar sehun...

"ne... kajja ! kajja kita menjadi keluarga yang bahagia" ujar luhan disela pelukannya dengan sehun

"jangan merasa bersalah lagi, jangan merasa sedih lagi" sehun kembali bersuara

sehun balas memeluk luhan, jujur sangat sulit untuk sehun mengatakan itu, karena sampai detik ini ia masih mencintai luhan, namun ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan cintanya, membuat keluarga nya bahagia, bersama luhan appanya dan eomma tirinya...

"noona... apa kau ingat gadis tadi ?" ucapan sehun diiringi dengan luhan yang melepaskan pelukannya

"gadis ? aahh maksudmu kyungsoo ?"

"mmm" balas sehun seraya mengangguk

"apa kau menyukainya ?" tutur luhan seraya tersenyum

"mollayo, aku hanya merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya, sama seperti saat aku di dekatmu" ucap sehun kembali

"dia kelihatannya gadis yang baik, aku suka gadis itu" balas luhan sembari tersenyum cantik

.

.

.

~Other side

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya,,

tiba-tiba i-phone kyungsoo bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, kyungsoo segera berjalan mendekati kasurnya, di lihatnya layar ponselnya, terdapat sebuah pesan dengan nomor yang tak terdapat di kontak ponselnya tertera disana

kyungsoo segera membuka pesan itu

 **from : 628************

 _hi kyung !, apa kau sudah tidur ? :)_

dengan segera kyungsoo pun membalas

 **to : 628************

 _nugu ?_

tak lama ponsel kyungsoo kembali bergetar

 **from : 628************

 _coba tebak !_

setelah menerima balasan itu kyungsoo segera melepas i-phone nya, ia merasa malas membalas pesan orang yang di anggapnya tak penting

tak lama kemudian..

* ~~ ipsul wia chu~~

i-phone kyungsoo berbunyi, kyungsoo meraih kembali i-phone nya, dilihatnya nomor sang penelpon yang ternyata merupakan nomor yang sama dengan nomor tak dikenal yang mengiriminya pesan tadi, perlahan kyungsoo pun mengangkat telepon itu,,

"yeoboseyo ?" ucap kyungsoo

"hai kyung !" kyungsoo mengerutkan alis setelah mendengar sahutan dari sang penelpon

"nugu seyo ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"apa suaraku begitu asing ? ini aku Jongin" tutur penelpon tadi yang ternyata adalah jongin

"untuk apa menelpon ?" tanya kyungsoo sedikit jutek

"tentu saja untuk mengetahui keadaanmu" balas jongin

"ya ! bisakah kau bersikap normal saja, kau sungguh aneh belakangan ini aku menjadi sedikit khawatir" tutur kyungsoo

"apa ? kau mengkhawatirkanku ?" –jongin

"aniyo ! aniyo ! bukan itu maksudku..." kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan namun jongin langsung memotong

"baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lagi"

"kau..." kyungsoo kembali ingin berbicara namun jongin lagi-lagi memotongnya

"oh ia, jangan lupa simpan nomorku, good night" ucap jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

'pip'

sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

"aiiisshhh kenapa dia seenaknya sendiri" gerutu kyungsoo sembari menatap ponselnya,

perlahan kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan jarinya, ia kini akan mengetik nama kontak untuk nomor ponsel jongin,,

ia segera mengetik 'hitam jelek',

namun tiba-tiba saja ia menghapus kata-kata tadi dan menggantinya menjadi 'jongin oppa jelek', kyungsoo tersenyum lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya

.

.

.

~Next Day

Kyungsoo menyantap sarapannya dengan baik, selama ia sarapan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa jongin akan datang, itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa (?) mungkin.

"cih,, katanya akan menjemput, tapi sampai jam segini batang hidung pesek nya tak muncul-muncul.." tiba –tiba kyungsoo berucap yang membuat yifan mengeryitkan keningnya

"nugu ? siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?" tanya yifan

"siapa lagi kalau bukan adik oppa yang hitam dan pesek itu" ucapan kyungsoo seketika membuat yifan tersenyum dan berniat menggoda adiknya

"ya~~~ kau menunggunya ?" goda yifan

"aniyo ! untuk apa menunggunya" balas kyungsoo

"ya ! kyungsoo-ya ! apa kau kecewa jika jongin tak datang ?" yifan kembali menggoda adiknya

"ani ani ! aku tak kecewa hanya saja bukankah semalam ia bilang akan menjemput ?, bukankah jika ia batal menjemput harus memberitahu ku dulu ?, sangat tidak sopan namanya jika tiba-tiba ia membatalkan janji" sadar atau pun tidak kyungsoo sudah membeberkan perasaan hatinya secara tersirat pada sang kakak, membuat yifan tersenyum jahil kembali, dan kyungsoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"oohh jadi semalam kalian berbincang ?"

"aaiisshh oppa menyebalkan ! aku pergi dulu" kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan kakak nya pun akhirnya berusaha segera kabur.

kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju pintu miliknya, sambil sedikit menggerutu tentang jongin(?). Sepertinya kyungsoo masih kesal dengan jongin yang tak datang,,

#ceklek

"morning~~"

tepat saat kyungsoo membuka pintu, sapaan selamat pagi muncul dengan jongin yang sudah terpampang dengan senyumnya

kyungsoo segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja tan di depannya

"maaf aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau lama menungguku ?" tanya jongin dengan senyum dibibirnya

"aku tak pernah menunggumu" bohong kyungsoo lalu segera menutup pintu dan melangkah mendahului jongin,,

jongin menatap punggung kyungsoo dan sedikit tersenyum

"hehe dasar pembohong" ujar jongin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah kyungsoo

.

.

.

"ayo naik !" jongin berseru pada kyungsoo yang masih terdiam,,

"ayolah kyung apa yang kau tunggu ! apa kau mau kita berdua terlambat ?" jongin kembali bersuara

"aku tak mau naik motor !" akhirnya kyungsoo mulai bersuara

"wae ?, bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah menaiki motor ini ?, rasanya tak begitu buruk bukan ?" balas jongin

"waktu itu kan kau memaksaku !" balas kyungsoo sembari melipat tangannya di atas dada

"ck,, sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, naik saja !" seru jongin lagi membuat kening kyungsoo semakin berkerut

"kau jalan saja ! aku lebih baik naik bus" kyungsoo segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang masih duduk di atas motor sport hitamnya,,

baru beberapa langkah kyungsoo berjalan, tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAAA ! A-apa Yang Kau Lakukan !" kaget kyungsoo setelah dirasakannya tubuhnya terangkat ke atas

Jongin ternyata tiba-tiba menggendongnya...

"YA ! Hitam ! Turunkan Aku Pabo !" teriak kyungsoo lagi namun jongin sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan kyungsoo

dengan segera jongin mendudukkan tubuh kyungsoo di motornya dan memakaikan helm untuk kyungsoo, saat ini kyungsoo tak memberontak, sepertinya ia sudah sadar jika apa pun yang dilakukannya tak akan merubah keadaan

Jongin segera menaiki motor miliknya

"pegangan yang kuat" tutur jongin sebelum menjalankan motornya itu, namun kyungsoo sama sekali tak mau menuruti perkataan jongin sampai akhirnya jongin menggas motornya kencang membuat kyungsoo refleks memeluk pinggang jongin dan membuat jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"YA ! Jangan mengebut !" teriak kyungsoo seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pungung jongin

"kalau aku tak mengebut kita bisa terlambat" balas jongin, dan setelah itu tak ada keluhan lagi dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun semakin erat memeluk pinggang jongin

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo pun tiba di parkiran sekolah, kyungsoo segera turun dari motor jongin diikuti pula oleh sang pemilik motor

"ini" kyungsoo segera menyerahkan helm yang di pakainya tadi kepada jongin

"sudah tidak bau kan ? aku sudah mencucinya" ujar jongin seraya meraih helm tersebut

"emm" balas kyungsoo singkat lalu ia segera melangkah untuk meninggalkan jongin, namun..

'GREP' jongin menahan tangan kyungsoo

"mau kemana ? tunggu aku, kita jalan bersama saja" ujar jongin yang di balas tatapan sinis kyungsoo

"aku tak mau bermasalah dengan fans gilamu lagi" balas kyungsoo,,

"tenang saja mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi, kan ada aku" balas jongin seraya tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo

kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "tidak mau !" ucapnya ketus,,

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi setidaknya apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ?" kini suara jongin sedikit menuntut

"huft" kyungsoo membuang nafasnya lalu berucap "khamsahamnida jongin-ssi"

"aigo aigo manisnya" ucap jongin seraya mengacak lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo

"YA ! singkirkan tanganmu !"

"wae wae ?, bukankah ini terlihat romantis"

"Ya Tuhan kau sudah gila"ucap kyungsoo lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum

Mereka tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi sesosok namja albino tengah memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka dengan tatapan sendu namun sedikit tajam

'kali ini aku tak akan melepaskan cintaku' tutur namja itu –Oh Sehun– dalam hati

.

.

.

kyungsoo melangkah menuju kelasnya,

"kyung !" kyungsoo segera menoleh ke belang saat ia merasa suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil

"hi baekkie !" balas kyungsoo seraya melambai ke arah baekhyun

"YA ! Kau Berangkat bersama Jongin sunbae ?" tanya baekhyun tanpa basa-basi

"eh ? kau tahu dari mana ?" balas kyungsoo heran, mereka masih berjalan beriringan

"hei kau fikir aku tak punya mata untuk melihat ?, kau tadi melewatiku saat berada di atas motor Jongin sunbae" tutur baekhyun

"ah ? benarkah ? hehe mian baek aku tak melihatmu"

"tentu saja kau tak melihat, kau kan tengah asik memeluk jongin sunbae" ledek baekyun

"YA ! aku tak memeluknya !" kesal kyungsoo seraya memukul lengan baekhyun,

"appo !" baekhyun yang kesakitan segera mengelus lengannya

"sakit bukan ? jadi berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak" ujar kyungsoo lagi...

"arraso arraso, hmm tapi kyung, aku sedikit heran, bukankah hubungan kalian kuarng baik ? tapi kenapa belakangan ini kalian terlihat begitu dekat, selain itu kemarin jongin sunbae mencarimu, tapi aku sudah bilang padanya jika kau pulang bersama sehun sunbae" tutur baekhyun panjang

"aku tak dekat dengannya" kyungsoo kembali mengelak

"hei ! kau tak boleh berbohong padaku !, kalian ada hubungan apa ? apa kalian berpacaran ?"

"YA ! Byun Baekhyun jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ! mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan si hitam itu !" tutur kyungsoo seraya menatap kesal baekhyun

"aahhh (seraya menepuk tangannya) atau mungkin kau dan dia di jodohkan ! seperti drama-drama di TV, dua orang yang selalu bertengkar ternyata dijodohkan, apa seperti itu ?" baekhyun lagi-lagi menebak

"aniyo ! tak ada yang seperti itu !, orang tuaku bukan orang tua jadul yang suka menjodohkan anak-anaknya !" balas kyungsoo lagi

mereka sudah berada di depan kelas mereka dan mereka pun memasuki kelas mereka

"lalu apa ? kyungsoo-ya ! cerita padaku !" baekhyun kini menarik-narik lengan kyungsook

"omo byun baekhyun sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa !"

"tapi ini sedikit aneh kyung, kau dan dia sekarang terlihat sangat dekat dan tak pernah bertengkar"

"dia bilang dia ingin menjadi baik padaku, itu saja" tutur kyungsoo mantap lalu segera mengambil novel dari dalam tas nya

baekhyun terlihat sedikit berfikir sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya dan segera merebut novel yang tengah kyungsoo baca

"KYUNGSOO !"

"apa lagi baek ?" terlihat sekali kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan kelakuan baekhyun ini

"sepertinya jongin sunbae menyukaimu"

"emm ?" ucapan baekhyun membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bulat dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai membalas ucapan baekhyun

"tidak mungkin" gumam kyungsoo lagi seraya merebut kembali novel miliknya dari tangan baekhyun

.

.

.

~Other side

Jongin baru memasuki kelasnya, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya

"jongin !, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

.

.

.

"kau ingin bicara apa ?" tanya jongin kepada namja yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara, kini keduanya tengah berada di lorong sekolah yang sedikit sepi..

"belakangan ini aku lihat kau dan kyungsoo sering berangkat bersama"

"ne, lalu ?" tanya jongin lagi

"kau dan kyungsoo ada hubungan apa ?" tanya sehun

"kenapa kau ingin tahu ?" jongin bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya

"aku hanya ingin memastikan hugungan antara kau dan kyungsoo"

pernyataan sehun membuat jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

'jangan bilang kau menyukai kyungsoo Oh Sehun' gumam jongin dalam hati

"jika aku menyukai kyungsoo tak apa kan jongin ?"

#DEG

tepat sekali dugaan jongin, oh ayolah jongin bingung harus berkata apa saat ini, ia bahkan belum begitu memantapkan hatinya, namun jujur saja kedekatannya dengan kyungsoo belakangan ini membuatnya bahagia, terlebih saat kyungsoo berlaku manis membuat debaran di jantung jongin semakin kencang, lalu sekarang tanggapan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada sehun ?

"tentu saja tak apa-apa, siapa yang akan mampu melarang rasa suka" balas jongin seraya tersenyum

"baguslah, terima kasih atas jawabanmu jongin" sehun menepuk pundak jongin sebelum ia melangkah pergi

namun baru beberapa langkah sehun berjalan, suara jongin menghentikan langkahnya

"rasa suka memang tak bisa dilarang Oh Sehun, namun aku melarangmu untuk mendekati kyungsoo"

sehun berbalik menatap jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, ia dapat melihat jongin yang saat ini memiliki pandangan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, jongin yang biasanya selalu terlihat hangat berubah sedikit tegang dan serius

"aku melarangmu mendekatinya, karena dia adalah milikku"

#DEG

.

.

.

.

~Skip Time

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun tengah berjalan keluar kelas mereka, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi dan guru mereka menutup pelajaran kala itu, seluruh siswa siswi di kelas baekhyun dan kyungsoo berhambur ke luar kelas

"sehun oppa !" kyungsoo bersuara saat melihat sosok sehun berdiri di depan kelasnya

"oppa sedang apa disini ?" tanya kyungsoo

"menunggumu" balas sehun dengan senyumnya,,

"baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ne" baekhyun sepertinya mengerti gerak-gerik sehun yang ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan sahabatnya

"hati-hati baek" kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada baekhyun yang perlahan menjauhi mereka

"ada apa oppa ? apa ada yang penting ?" kyungsoo kini kembali fokus pada sehun di depannya..

"hmm oppa ingin mengajakmu makan" balas sehun

"kapan ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"sekarang, bisa ?"

"Tidak Bisa !, maaf Oh Sehun tapi kami sudah ada janji" tiba-tiba jongin datang dan langsung merangkul kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang kaget dengan kehadiran jongin masih terdiam

"benarkah kyung ?" ucapan sehun menyadarkan kyungsoo

"aah an..."

"cha kita pergi yifan hyung sudah menunggu kita" jongin memotong ucapan kyungsoo

"benarkah ?" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada jongin

"ne, kajja !" jongin segera menarik tangan kyungsoo agar berjalan bersamanya

"mian oppa, kita makannya kapan-kapan saja ne !" seru kyungsoo seraya melambai ke arah sehun dan ia pun terus berjalan bersama jongin

sehun menatap kepergian keduanya sendu..

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kita ke sini ?, apa yifan oppa disini ?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin yang kini membawanya ke Myungdong (salah satu daerah pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan)

"aniyo, tak ada yifan hyung disini, disini hanya ada kita"

sontak ucapan jongin membuat kyungsoo terbelalak dan

'PLAK'

kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin

"awww ! YA ! Kenapa Kau memukulku !" teriak jongin kesal

"kenapa kau berbohong ?, aiisshh menyebalkan" gerutu kyungsoo

"wae ? kenapa kau begitu marah ? apa kau kecewa karena tak bisa makan bersama si bocah albino jelek itu ?"

"YA ! jangan mengatainya jelek ! kau bahakan lebih jelek !" seru kyungsoo tak terima sehun dikatai jongin

"Kenapa kau membelanya !" jongin menjadi sedikit sebal

"dia orang yang baik, jadi tak boleh mengatainya" ucap kyungsoo dengan polosnya

"jadi kau fikir aku orang jahat jadi kau selalu mengataiku ?!"

"a-aniyo bu-bukan begitu maksudku..." kyungsoo membalas ucapan jongin gugup dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya

jongin tiba-tiba meraih dua bahu kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo kini tepat menatap ke arahnya

#DEG

entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa gugup saat melihat mata jongin

"Do Kyungsoo dengarkan aku !, aku tak suka jika kau membanggakan sehun di depanku, apa kau mengerti" ucap jongin lembut

"wae ?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat jongin hampir frustasi

"apa kau tak menyadarinya ?" ujar jongin lagi yang membuat kyungsoo semakin bingung, kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau tak mengerti dengan segala perlakuanku padamu selama ini ?" kyungsoo kembali menggeleng

jongin geram, ia sungguh tak menyangka kyungsoo benar-benar tak peka, akhirnya,,,

'CUP'

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat jongin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo, jongin mencium kyungsoo lembut, sangat lembut, membuat kyungsoo tak mampu memberontak

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 7 is up !

Maaf ya chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, gimana ? masih pengen tau kelanjutan kisah mereka ?, jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Colorful Love_Chapter 8

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (namja)

Oh Sehun (namja)

Luhan as Oh Luhan (yeoja)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Wu Yifan as Do Yifan (namja)

Cast lain dapat dilihat saat berjalannya cerita~~

Gendre : Romance, Friendship, school life

Author : Lale Uti

NB :

Cerita murni dari pikiran author, DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENJIPLAK ATAU PEMPOSTING ULANG FF INI, cast minjem dari Om Sooman :D,,, it's GS !, typo bertebaran,, like and comment if you love this FF okay ^_^

.

.

^^HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

" _kau tak mengerti dengan segala perlakuanku padamu selama ini ?" kyungsoo kembali menggeleng_

 _jongin geram, ia sungguh tak menyangka kyungsoo benar-benar tak peka, akhirnya,,,_

' _CUP'_

 _kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat jongin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo, jongin mencium kyungsoo lembut, sangat lembut, membuat kyungsoo tak mampu memberontak_

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya, bibir jongin masih menempel pada bibirnya dan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mendorong tubuh jongin

Dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit berair kyungsoo membuka suaranya

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau fikir aku yeoja murahan ?" ujar kyungsoo sedikit bergetar

"ani ! bukan itu mak-" belum selesai jongin berucap kyungsoo sudah berlari meninggalkannya

"KYUNGSOO !" jongin menyerukan nama kyungsoo seraya mengejar yeoja itu yang kini sudah menyetop taxi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya

"Do Kyungsoo !" teriak jongin frustasi mengiringi kepergian taxi yang di naiki kyungsoo

"aiissshh paboya..." gumam jongin lagi seraya menyacak rambutnya frustasi..

.

.

.

~Other side

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam di dalam taxi yang di masukinya

perlahan digerakkannya sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibirnya,,

Kyungsoo POV

Perlahan kugerakkan tanganku menuju bibirku, oh Tidak Tuhan ! ciuman pertamaku direbut namja hitam itu,,

aaiissshhhh bagaimana ini ! (seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan)

hikz ciuman pertamaku, untuk suamiku kelak, kenapa namja hitam mesum itu yang merebutnya ! kenapa dia !

hikz dasar mesum pesek hitam aku membencimu !

kau fikir aku yeoja murahan yang gampang kau permainkan ?, enak saja menciumku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu

"AKU BENCI KAU !"

Kyungsoo POV end

"AKU BENCI KAU !"

teriakan kyungsoo mengagetkan supir taxi yang tengah fokus mengemudi

"jusungeyo nona apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sang supir sedikit khawatir dengan tingkah kyungsoo yang terbilang aneh..

kyungsoo tersadar dari kelakuan anehnya setelah mendapat teguran dari supir taxi itu, ia pun segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"ne, gwenchanayo,,, bisa lebih cepat sedikit ahjussi ?" tutur kyungsoo dan taxi pun melaju semakin kencang..

.

.

.

.

taxi berhenti di depan kawasan apartemen kyungsoo, kyungsoo segera turun dari taxi tersebut..

kyungsoo melangkah memasuki area apartemennya, tepat setelah kyungsoo keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya menuju apartemennya dan baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi kurus yang bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya, namja itu menunduk dan sepertinya ia belum menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo

"Sehun oppa ?"

suara kyungsoo menyadarkan sehun, ia pun segera mengarahkan padangan menuju kyungsoo, dapat kyungsoo lihat tatapan sehun kepadanya sungguh sendu,,

perlahan sehun melangkah mendekatkan diri menuju kyungsoo

'GREP'

tanpa aba-aba sehun memeluk kyungsoo erat, membuat kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lebar, ia tak menyangka sehun akan memeluknya seperti ini..

"kyungsoo-ya...jangan tinggalkan aku jebal.."

#DEG

kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir sehun sungguh membuat kyungsoo semakin terkejut..

"oppa..." gumam kyungsoo pelan

"hikz,,, aku mohon kyungsoo tetaplah disisiku" sehun kembali bersuara

kyungsoo terdiam ia tak tahu harus membalas ucapan sehun dengan kalimat apa, namun ia merasa badan sehun bergetar, dan terdengar isakan kecil dari sehun yang membuatnya iba sehingga perlahan ia membalas pelukan sehun, kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sehun, menenangkan namja itu

.

.

.

.

~Next Day

"aku selesai oppa, aku berangkat dulu" kyungsoo segera bangun dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi kakaknya

"hati-hati dear~" balas yifan lembut

"ne !" seru kyungsoo seraya melambaikan tangannya dan terus melangkah,,

kyungsoo berjalan, memasuki lift menuju lantai 1, dan setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju gerbang,,

"kyungsoo !"

suara itu, suara yang sangat kyungsoo kenal dan kyungsoo sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja pemilik suara itu saat ini sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu dan terus berjalan

"YA ! DO KYUNGSOO !" suara itu terus memanggil dan kyungsoo pun terus mempercepat langkahnya..

'grep'

sang pemilik suara segera menarik lengan kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah si pemilik suara

"Lepas !" perintah kyungsoo dingin

"Tidak mau !" balas namja yang tak lain adalah jongin itu

"aku bilang lepas !"

"kenapa semalam kau pergi ?"

"aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan namja mesum seperti kau !" balas kyungsoo

"YA ! Apa kau belum mengerti maksudku !?" ujar jongin lagi

"tentu saja aku mengerti !, dimana-mana namja mesum sama saja, kau bermaksud macam-macam denganku bukan !, jadi aku akan tegaskan padamu, berhentilah menggodaku ! aku bukan yeoja murahan !" kyungsoo segera menarik paksa lengannya dari tangan jongin

namun jongin kembali menarik lengan kyungsoo..

"kyungsoo-ya ! kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah !, siapa yang akan macam-macam padamu !, gunakan otakmu itu ! no paboya !" tutur jongin sedikit frustasi

"maksudmu ?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

jongin segara menggapai dua bahu kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo kini tepat menatap wajahnya yang tampan

"dengarkan aku baik-baik dan kali ini tolong jangan menafsirkannya dengan hal-hal buruk"

kyungsoo terdiam memperhatikan jongin

"kau tahu kan belakangan ini kita sudah cukup dekat, aku selalu menjemputmu, mengantarmu, bersamamu dan semalam aku menciummu" jongin menjeda ucapannya saat melihat rona merah di pipi kyungsoo

"itu semua aku lakukan bukan karena ingin bermaksud jahat padamu kyungsoo-ya, tapi aku menyukaimu"

#DEG

kyungsoo merasa akan mati saat ini juga mendengar penuturan jongin, entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat menyebabkan aliran darahnya pun berjalan begitu cepat, pipi kyungsoo bersemu

"a apa maksudmu ?" tanya kyungsoo perlahan

"apa kurang jelas ?, aku menyukaimu ! ani aku bahkan mencintaimu, untuk itu jadilah pacarku" jongin menampakkan senyumnya yang sangat indah..

sungguh untuk pertama kalinya kyungsoo melihat jongin begitu tampan dengan senyumnya, kyungsoo sedikit terpana..

"jongin oppa,, mianhe aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, beri aku waktu" tutur kyungsoo, perlahan kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari jongin dan melangkah menjauhi jongin yang masih terpaku setelah mendengar ucapan kyungsoo

"oppa ? dia memanggilku oppa ? yuhuuuuu !" jongin tanpa sadar melocat-loncat bahagia

"Kyung tunggu ! biar kuantar !" jongin yang akhirnya sadar kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya pergi segera mengejar kyungsoo..

kyungsoo segera menaiki bus diikuti jongin di belakangnya, kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menaiki motor jongin, sehingga jongin pun mengalah dan ikut menaiki bus bersama kyungsoo

"sehun oppa !" seru kyungsoo yang membuat jongin ikut mengarahkan pandangan kepada sehun yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah kyungsoo

kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kursi sehun yang berada paling belakang dan masih mampu menampung dua orang, jongin ikut mengiringi kyungsoo di belakang..

"apa suasana hatimu sudah lebih baik ?" tanya kyungsoo saat ia sudah duduk di samping sehun

"ne,, terima kasih untuk pelukanmu semalam" balas sehun sambil tersenyum

namun ucapan sehun membuat jongin menatapnya intens,,

"apa maksudmu Oh Sehun ?" ujar jongin sinis

"emm ? maksud ? maksdku apa ?" ujar sehun balas bertanya

"pelukan, apa maksudmu dengan pelukan ?" nada suara jongin semakin tinggi

"aahh itu, hmm itu adalah urusanku dengan kyungsoo, kau tak perlu tahu" balas sehun seraya melirik kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membuat jongin geram

"YA ... !" belum sempat jongin menyelesaikan teriakannya, tangan kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu memegang lengannya membuat jongin menghentikan ucapannya

"jangan buat keributan di bus" ucap kyungsoo kemudian

"baiklah, tapi kau harus menjelaskan padaku soal ini ara !" ujar jongin

"aku tak janji ne " balas kyungsoo seraya tersenyum, sehun pun ikut tersenyum, namun jongin tetap dengan wajah masamnya

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga turun di pemberhentian bus, rasanya seperti dejavu, mereka pernah melakukan ini juga dulu namun saat itu kyungsoo jalan beriringan bersama sehun dan meninggalkan jongin di belakang, lain hal nya dengan sekarang mereka menelusuri jalan setapak sambil beriringan bertiga..

saat mereka berjalan sehun sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada kyungsoo yang membuat jongin merasa tak nyaman

"hei, apa kalian tak sadar ada aku disini !, dan kau Oh sehun ! jangan terlalu dekat dengan kyungsoo, aku tak suka melihatnya" tutur jongin dengan gaya bicara santainya, membuat sehun kembali tersenyum

"wae ? kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan kyungsoo ?" ujar sehun

"tentu saja karena dia itu milikku !"

'puk'

"Aww" jongin segera memegangi abs nya yang habis dipukuli kyungsoo

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" tutur kyungsoo lalu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku duluan ne oppadeul ! annyeong !" kyungsoo pun segera berlari meninggalkan sehun dan jongin

"Ya ! Do Kyungsoo !" panggil jongin, namun kyungsoo tak berbalik, ia hanya melambai dari kejauhan tanpa menghadap ke belakang

.

.

.

~At Kyungsoo's class

"Baekhyun-ah !" kyungsoo segera berseru saat melihat baekhyun sahabatnya sudah duduk di bangku miliknya

"waegure ? kau mengagetkanku !" seru baekhyun, ia heran, tak biasanya kyungsoo terlihat seperti ini, kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju bangkunya

"baekhyun-ah, pagi ini jongin oppa mengutarakan perasaannya padaku" tutur kyungsoo pelan agar hanya baekhyun yang dapat mendengarnya,

"REALLY !" kaget baekhyun dengan suara kerasnya memebuat satu kelas melihat mereka

"sstttt bisakan kau berbicara lebih pelan baekkie" balas kyungsoo sedih

"mianhe, cha ceritakan apa yang terjadi" ujar baekhyun lagi

kyungsoo pun memulai ceritannya..

"jadi bagaimana dengan jongin sunbae dan sehun sunbae ?"

kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada baekhyun

"ya ! kau jahat !" seru baekhyun dengan nada bercandanya

.

.

~Skip time

Seperti biasa kyungsoo baekhyun dan sehun makan siang bertiga di salah satu meja kantin, pemandangan itu pun tak pernah lepas dari mata jongin yang selalu mengamati mereka dari meja yang sedikit jauh dari meja kyungsoo

"shit ! Oh Sehun itu tak bisa mendengarkan dengan baik euh !" kesal jongin sembari memakan ganas dobokki miliknya

"iya, mereka bahkan terlihat semakin dekat" tambah chanyeol

"hmm sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan special, semalam saat aku melewati taman di salah satu kawasan aparteman Congdamdong aku melihat kyungsoo dan sehun berpelukan" ucapan jongdae membuat dobokki jongin hampir masuk ke paru-parunya

"YA A ! jongdae benarkah ?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"aiiisshh sudah aku tak tahan lagi melihat mereka !" kesal jongin, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah melewati meja kyungsoo tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada kyungsoo

"hei, sepertinya jongin sunbae marah pada kalian" seru baekhyun seraya menatap sendu ke arah jongin

"biarkan saja" seru kyungsoo cuek

'plak' baekhyun memukul kasar lengan kyungsoo

"ya ! byun baekhyun ini sangat sakit aiisss" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengelus lengannya yang baru saja dipukuli baekhyun

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, kyungsoo dan baekhyun keluar dari kelas mereka,

kyungsoo terlihat mencari-cari seseorang

"apa kau mencari jongin sunbae ?" tanya baekhyun

"a aniyo,, untuk apa aku mencarinya" elak kyungsoo

"dia tak akan datang, aku yakin dia sudah pulang, sudah kubilang kan, tadi jongin sunbae terlihat sangat kesal" tutur baekhyun

"benarkah ?" kini wajah kyungsoo sedikit khawatir

"jadi berhentilah bersandiwara, jelas-jelas kau dan sehun sunbae tak ada apa-apa tapi malah ingin membuat orang lain gerah ckckck, hati-hati nanti kau menyesal" ujar baekhyun lalu berjalan mendahului kyungsoo

"baek tunggu ! temani aku ke toko buku dulu !" kyungsoo segera mengejar langkah baekhyun

.

.

.

~skip time

"aku pulang~~"

seru kyungsoo seraya memasuki apartemen miliknya, terdengar suara ribut di ruang TV dan saat kyungsoo melihat ternyata Jongin dan oppanya sedang menonton bola bersama

"eh ? kau sudah pulang ?" ujar yifan saat melihat adiknya melewati ruang TV itu, kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan berniat memasuki kamarnya, namun matanya sedikit melirik ke arah jongin yang tak melihatnya sedikit pun

'apa dia marah padaku ?' ujar kyungsoo dalam hati

tak lama kyungsoo kembali turun dari kamarnya dan bergabung bersama jongin dan oppanya menonton sepak bola

"kyung ! ayam nya akan habis, cepat pesankan lagi" perintah yifan pada sang adik

"arraso.." kyungsoo pun berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menelpon salah satu restoran ayam untuk memesan ayam goreng yang diminta hyungnya..

kyungsoo kembali duduk di samping jongin dan tiba-tiba handphone yifan berbunyi

"hello ?, oh ne ne,, ne baik aku akan segera kesana" yifan segera berdiri dari duduknya

"hyung mau kemana ?" tanya jongin

"hyung ada urusan sebentar, nanti hyung kembali, kalian jaga rumah ne" dengan terburu-buru yifan segera mengambil mantel miliknya dan melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya

.

.

.

Keheningan kini tercipta antara kyungsoo dan jongin, hanya suara TV yang meramaikan suasana di antara mereka

keadaan seperti ini sangat langka terjadi di antara kyungsoo mau pun jongin, biasanya jika mereka bertemu tak ada kata sepi yang ada malah ribut-ribut terus..

"ekhhmm oppa" kyungsoo membuka suara

"emm ?" balas jongin singkat

"apa kau marah padaku ?"

lama jongin terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia membuka kembali suaranya "menurutmu ?" balasnya singkat

"oppa mianhe~~" 

kyungsoo mati gaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya merajuk pada seorang pria selain appa dan oppanya tentunya

jongin tersentak mendengar kyungsoo meminta maaf padanya, namun rasa kesalnya masih mampu membuat ia sedikit marah pada kyungsoo

"jika kau berpacaran dengan sehun katakan saja, jangan memberikan harapan kosong padaku" ujar jongin sedikit dingin, membuat kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah

"aku tidak berpacaran dengan sehun oppa" kyungsoo membela diri

"lalu kenapa semalam kalian berpelukan di taman"

"eoh ? darima oppa tahu ?" heran kyungsoo

"jadi kau dan dia benar-benar berpelukan ?!" kini jongin mengarahkan pandang pada kyungsoo

"ne,, aahh anii aisss ini bukan pelukan yang seperti oppa fikirkan" ujar kyungsoo lagi

"lalu ?"

"jadi begini..."

 _ **flash back**_

kyungsoo melangkah memasuki area apartemennya, tepat setelah kyungsoo keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya menuju apartemennya dan baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi kurus yang bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya, namja itu menunduk dan sepertinya ia belum menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo

"Sehun oppa ?"

suara kyungsoo menyadarkan sehun, ia pun segera mengarahkan padangan menuju kyungsoo, dapat kyungsoo lihat tatapan sehun kepadanya sungguh sendu,,

perlahan sehun melangkah mendekatkan diri menuju kyungsoo

'GREP'

tanpa aba-aba sehun memeluk kyungsoo erat, membuat kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan matanya lebar, ia tak menyangka sehun akan memeluknya seperti ini..

"kyungsoo-ya...jagan tinggalkan aku jebal.."

#DEG

kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir sehun sungguh membuat kyungsoo semakin terkejut..

"oppa..." gumam kyungsoo pelan

"hikz,,, aku mohon kyungsoo tetaplah disisiku" sehun kembali bersuara

kyungsoo terdiam ia tak tahu harus membalas ucapan sehun dengan kalimat apa, namun ia merasa badan sehun bergetar, dan terdengar isakan kecil dari sehun yang membuatnya iba sehingga perlahan ia membalas pelukan sehun, kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sehun, menenangkan namja itu

.

.

kini keduanya terduduk di salah satu bangku taman yang berada di kawasan apartemen kyungsoo

"ada apa denganmu oppa ?" ujar kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan mekera

"orang tua ku akan bercerai kyung"

"eoh ?" kyungsoo tersentak dan segera menatap sendu ke arah sehun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya

"satu sisi hatiku merasa sedih dengan kenyataan ini, namun sisi hatiku yang lain merasa senang, apa mungkin ini karena luhan noona" ujar sehun lagi

"luhan noona ?" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya

"dia adalah saudara tiriku kyung, dan eommaku yang sekarang adalah eomma tiriku, dulu aku dan luhan noona adalah sepasang kekasih"

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan sehun

"padahal baru kemarin aku mengatakan pada luhan noona bila aku akan melupakannya dan mencoba move on darinya, namun sekarang orang tua kami akan bercerai, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kyung aku bingung sungguh" sehun menatap kyungsoo sendu

"oppa mian, aku tak begitu berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan seperti ini, tapi jika aku boleh menyarankan, hmm jika memang benar orang tua kalian akan bercerai kembalilah bersama luhan eonnie, aku yakin luhan eonnie masih mencintai sehun oppa"

"aku yang harusnya minta maaf kyung, aku mengganggu malammu yang indah ini dengan cerita bodohku" ujar sehun seraya tersenyum sedih

"aniyo, kau tak mengganggu sama sekali oppa"

"kyung, kau memiliki aura yang sama seperti eommaku, kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman didekatmu, hal itu pula lah yang membuatku tanpa berfikir panjang ingin segera bercerita padamu saat menghadapi masalah seperti sekarang" tutur sehun lagi

"benarkah ?, aku senang mendengarnya oppa, sering-seringlah berkunjung aku akan selalu senang menerima kunjungan oppa" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum indah menyejukkan hati

"gumawo, dan mengenai saranmu itu, aku tak yakin bisa kyung, luhan noona sepertinya sudah tak menyukaiku"

"benarkah ? aku tak yakin, saat aku bertemu denganya di Gedung Musical waktu itu ia terlihat sangat menyayangimu oppa" tutur kyungsoo lagi

"benarakah ? yaaa apa kau pintar membaca isi hati orang ?" ujar sehun seraya mengacak lembut puncak kepala kyungsoo

"aiiss oppa aku serius" ujar kyungsoo seraya merapikan rambutnya

"kyung, boleh aku minta sesuatu ?" tanya sehun

"emm ? tentu jika aku bisa melakukannya aku akan melakukannya untuk oppa" balas kyungsoo

"maukah kau memelukku ? sekali saja"

kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya tanpa berbicara apa pun kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya memeluk sehun

sehun memejamkan matanya menerima pelukan hangat dari kyungsoo

"gumawo kyung, pelukanmu sungguh menghangatkan hatiku, terima kasih kyung, terima kasih"

 _ **flash back off**_

"jadi begitu ceritanya oppa" ujar kyungsoo

jongin terus menatapnya intens,,

"benar kau tak ada apa-apa dengan sehun ?" tanya jongin lagi

"aiissshh berapa kali aku harus bilang, tidak ada apa-apa ! kenapa kau begitu keras kepala" gerutu kyungsoo

"baiklah kali ini aku percaya, tapi ingat jangan pernah memeluk dia lagi" tegas jongin

"wae ?" tanya kyungsoo

"seorang namja dan yeoja yang tak memiliki hubugan apa pun jika melakukan hal seperti itu dapat menimbulkan fitnah" jelas jongin dengan wajah yang dibuat serius

"hei ! enak sekali kau berbicara seperti itu, kau saja kemarin menciumku !"

"nah kalau itu beda konteks, kau kan calon istriku" ujar jongin polos

"YA ! siapa yang akan menjadi istrimu !?" kyungsoo melotot

"tentu saja kau siapa lagi, aku sudah bicara pada yifan hyung jika aku menyukai adiknya Do Kyungsoo" balas jongin lagi

kyungsoo terdiam seraya menatap jongin..

"wae ? kau tak suka ?" ujar jongin seraya menatap kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya

"aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan terlalu lama menatapku, nanti kau bisa overdose"

"aaiissshh betapa PD nya orang ini Tuhan" ujar kyungsoo sedikit frustasi

"baiklah jika kau tak mau menikah denganku aku akan menelpon umma untuk membatalkan pembicaraannya dengan Do ahjuma"

"ani ani ! siapa bilang aku tak mau !" seru kyungsoo

"jadi kau mau ?" jongin menatap kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

'cup'

kyungsoo mencium pipi jongin kilat

jongin membeku seketika,

dan tanpa aba-aba jongin segera meraup bibir ranum kyungsoo, mencurahkan segala rasa cintanya yang tak mampu di ungkapkan dalam bentuk kata-kata, kyungsoo tak menolak, ia bahkan memberikan kesempatan untuk jongin memasuki mulutnya semakin dalam,,

sampai akhirnya..

"YA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !"

yifan tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu aktifitas keduanya, refleks kyungsoo dan jongin menghentikan aksi mereka

"ckckck sangat mengkhawatirkan meninggalkan kalian berdua dirumah, aku akan menelpon appa dan umma agar segera menikahkan kalian" ujar yifan kesal

"oppa~~" rengek kyungsoo

"baik hyung aku setuju, mari kita percepat saja pernikahan ini, aku sudah tak sabar" ujar jongin dengan menampakkan senyum mesumnya

'plak'

kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin

"aww appo !, bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut" seru jongin

"jangan bicara aneh-aneh jika tak ingin dipukul" balas kyungsoo

"tapi aku memang ingin segera menikah denganmu, lalu kenapa ?" balas jongin lagi

"aiiisshh kau menyebalkan !" ujar kyungsoo

"tapi kau mencintai namja menyebalkan ini bukan ?!"

penuturan jongin membuat wajah kyungsoo bersemu..

"aaiiissshh IYA ! Aku Mencintaimu ! Apa kau puas !" ujar kyungsoo yang kembali membuat jongin tersenyum

jongin segera merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo,,

"saranghe Do Kyungsoo"

"nado saranghe Kim Jongin" balas kyungsoo di dalam pelukan jongin

"YA ! Bisakah kalian menganggapku ada !" -Yifan

.

.

.

.

END

hai hai semua :D, Author mau minta maaf banget karena sangat lama memposting lanjutan FF Colorful Love ini, yahh maklum ada urusan kekeke, dan jujur author sempet nge blank sama lanjutan cerita ini, jadi mian banget kalo last chap ini kurang dapet feel nya atau kurang greget atau mengecewakan atau kurang pas di hati temen2 semua author minta maaf, next FF author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, Terima kasih untuk semua pecinta FF ini, saya selaku Author FF ini sangat berterima kasih untuk semua support temen2,,

Thanks So Much ^_^


End file.
